El diario de las 13 colonias
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Las ansias de libertad corrían por sus venas, sin embargo, sus ataduras no eran cadenas, eran sentimientos, recuerdos y memorias. "La independencia siempre fue mi deseo; la dependencia siempre fue mi destino". Esta historia cuenta lo que nunca se supo, el pasado de una potencia mundial porque no siempre fue EUA, él fue "Las 13 colonias británicas"
1. El regreso

Advertencia: Éste es la continuación del primer prólogo de mi fic UsMex "La frontera del tiempo"

s/9018456/1/La-frontera-del-tiempo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El mar rugía con violencia tratando en vano de detener el navío que cortaba las olas. El "Forbidden Fortune" avanzaba hacia el nuevo mundo.

El capitán, un hombre de cabello rubio y cejas pobladas sostenía el timón con fuerza, por fin iba a regresar. Después de lo ocurrido con América Nativa, había regresado a su isla con la frente en alto aunque su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

En el nuevo mundo había dejado algo, el asentamiento de Jamestown, lo que nunca se imaginó fue que esa pequeña semilla inglesa en territorio Americano podría dar como resultado el nacimiento de una nación.

Tiempo después de marcharse, él había sentido que el mundo perdía una luz, Mar había desaparecido. Esa noche lloró amargamente. Nunca había llovido en Londres hasta ese día. Era tan grande la tristeza que se había alojado en el corazón del británico que pronto se extendió por todo el mundo que Londres era, quizás, el lugar más lluvioso del mundo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, mon cher?-le preguntó el francés en una de sus muchas visitas-Nunca había llovido aquí- añadió mirando las gotas que chocaban contra la ventana

El británico se había vuelto más taciturno y frío. Bebió té con un rostro imperturbable.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, wine bastard-respondió sencillamente

-Arthur…-suspiró Francis-No has sido el mismo desde que regresaste del nuevo mundo. ¿Te pasó algo allá?

-¡No me pasó nada!-le espetó fríamente. Nunca hablaría de lo que pasó con América Nativa. Nadie lo sabría-Sólo no pienso volver ahí.

Sabía que si regresaba, su determinación, su firmeza, incluso su cordura, estarían en peligro por la cantidad de recuerdos que lo golpearían.

El francés lo miró tratando de averiguar que le pasaba al menor. Llevaba siglos conociéndolo y nunca lo había visto tan inexpresivo.

-Bueno, si no vas a regresar, mejor para mí, yo he estado haciendo exploraciones ahí-comentó el francés con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Y fue esa frase la que lo obligó a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero esta vez no iba a ir como un tripulante, esta vez él era el capitán, su barco, su tripulación, su destino

Muy pocas tribus habían sobrevivido a la llegada de los ingleses. America Nativa había desaparecido y su pequeño hijo, la semilla de una nueva nación, había quedado al cuidado de la única tribu sobreviviente de la zona cercana al gran mar.

Los integrantes de esa tribu trataban de subsistir, era una tribu tan pequeña que todos siempre estaban ocupados. Había pocos niños y éstos no querían jugar con la futura nación por que era diferente.

-Tus ojos son muy raros-le dijo una niña clavando sus ojos cafés en los ajenos

-Tu piel es muy rara-le comentó otro niño tocando su mejilla- ¿Estás enfermo?

-No estoy… -comenzó Willohomini pero un grito lo interrumpió

-¡Está enfermo! -gritó un niño y todos se apresuraron a alejarse de él- ¡Nos va a contagiar!

-Pero… -murmuró el niño rubio muy triste al verlos correr- no estoy enfermo… no se vayan… no me dejen solo…

Él era diferente a todos, por eso no le prestaban atención y huían de él. El ojiazul sintió como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Siempre era así, todos los días terminaba huyendo de la tribu por el día y regresaba hasta la noche a dormir solo en el tipi de su madre.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las olas que golpeaban contra una pared de troncos que bordeaban un pequeño asentamiento. Era el asentamiento inglés de Jamestown.

Había observado desde lejos cuando habían levantado esa extraña pared de troncos ya que siempre que huía, sus pasos siempre lo guiaban ahí. Cuando se encontraba ahí, no se sentía tan solo.

Subió a uno de los árboles cercanos al asentamiento para observar como lo hacía diario cuando de pronto, al mirar el horizonte, vio algo enorme que se movía. ¡Era una montaña flotante!

El barco comenzó a acercarse a territorio americano, Inglaterra buscaría adueñarse de ese territorio, después de todo, el spaniard había encontrado a una pequeña niña al sur del continente a la que había nombrado Nueva España y el wine bastard estaba explorando el norte del continente junto con el holandés. Así que él se quedaría con el centro, no permitiría que alguno de ellos pusiera sus sucias manos en el territorio que había pertenecido a su amada.

Al tocar tierra sintió una tristeza indescriptible pero su rostro no mostró emoción alguna. Entró a asentamiento el cual estaba en ruinas.

-Vaya vaya mon petit…-dijo una voz haciendo que una mueca de desagrado apareciera en el rostro del ojiverde-dijiste que no volverías, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-¡¿Qué te importa?!-le espetó cruzándose de brazos

-Vaya, que encantador lugar-dijo mirando el asentamiento en ruinas- ¿Esto es tuyo?-se burló

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, wine bastard?!-preguntó irritado

-Estoy explorando el terreno, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-dijo con una sonrisa- y menos esperaba encontrar este… ehm… asentamiento primitiv…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración porque el inglés le saltó al cuello tratando de ahorcarlo mientras los insultos y los golpes comenzaron a aparecer.

Todo ese tumulto atrajo la atención de Willohomini. El pequeño rubio bajó del árbol y se acercó al asentamiento. Al asomarse vio a los dos hombres peleando. Cuando el francés lanzó a Arthur contra una de las paredes del asentamiento, el pequeño soltó un gritito de miedo que fue escuchado pro los dos europeos

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-exclamó el ojiazul mirando a su alrededor

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto, Willohomini se asustó y trató de esconderse sentándose detrás de una roca tapándose la cara con miedo.

-¡Ahí!-exclamó Arthur señalando un cacho de ropa que se asomaba tras la piedra antes de ver el extraño mechón que también sobresalía- Ese mechón…-su corazón se detuvo al darse cuenta que era igual al de Mar solo que éste era rubio-no es posible…

-¿Mon ami?-preguntó Francia al ver lo pararse y caminar hacia la roca con la mirada ausente- ¿Arthur?

El británico rodeó la piedra para encontrarse con el pequeño niño que se tapaba su carita temblando de miedo. Puso una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la misma altura que el pequeño y tocó su cabello rubio con la mano temblorosa

El niño sintió la caricia así que abrió los ojos. Verde y azul se unieron y el tiempo se detuvo de nuevo como había pasado hace tantos años antes de que el europeo no pudiera aguantar la impresión y terminara desmayándose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	2. La verdad

-Ar… thu… r…-balbuceaba una dulce voz. Él no veía nada. Abrió los ojos viendo todo borroso- Art…hur…

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo distinguir una cabellera oscura enmarcando unos ojos azules. Esos ojos azules que simbolizaban el océano.

En el momento en que el azul y el verde se unieron una vez más, el tiempo detuvo su marcha y el mundo detuvo su girar.

Una palabra salió de sus labios al igual que una delicada lágrima recorrió su mejilla al verla una vez más.

-Mar…-el nombre hizo que la chica se acercara y le quitara el agua salada de la mejilla con un suave beso

Esto debía ser un sueño… ella no podía estar ahí… ella… había…

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del británico al verla ahí, de pie frente a él, era ella sin duda, pero estaba diferente, algo le sobraba.

La observó con detenimiento hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y se movía más lentamente que como lo hizo en vi…da…

Con cada pensamiento, el nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle que lamentaba lo que había pasado, quería decirle que la amaba y que no podía seguir así. El usar una máscara de frialdad ante el mundo le dolía, quería deshacerse de ese peso… quería ir a donde sea que ella se hubiera ido…

Pero no pudo… por más que abría la boca, las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta.

Ella sonrió tristemente como si supiera lo que el ojiverde estaba pensando.

-Arthur…-dijo suavemente tomando su mano. La mano ajena estaba fría y sin vida- No puedes venir conmigo…

-¿Por qué no?-logró balbucear con voz ronca. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas hasta suicidarse en su mentón- No puedo seguir viviendo sin ti…

Mar acarició el cabello de su eterno amante. Ella realmente amaba su cabello rubio. Ella también lamentaba que todo terminara así.

-Debes hacerlo, por el bien de Willohomini-dijo secando las lágrimas ajenas. A la morena también le hubiera gustado llorar pero los muertos no lloran.

-¿Willohomini?-repitió sin entender

-Es nuestro hijo-dijo ella con una ternura casi tangible. El corazón del inglés dio un salto al recordar al pequeño rubio de ojos azules.

-¡¿Nues… nuestro hi…hijo?!-exclamó sorprendido con los ojos como platos tratando de asimilar la información.

-Así es…-dijo America Nativa sonriente- Cuídalo por mi…

-Eso es lo que querías decirme…-murmuró el retomando su llanto al ver como ella comenzaba a disolverse- ¡NO! ¡Mar! ¡No me dejes!

El corazón le latía dolorosamente sabía que esa era la despedida final, el adiós.

-Gracias por todo Arthur-dijo ella retomando su triste sonrisa- pero tienes que seguir sin mi… te amo…

-No… -estiró la mano para tomar su fría muñeca. Las lagrimas no lo dejaban ver bien y las piernas le temblaban-Please… don't go…

Cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas mojaban el suelo pero se negaba a dejarla ir…

Si Mar supiera que el corazón del inglés se había quedado sin palabras para decirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que deseaba que ella se quedara con él… si tan solo él pudiera expresar el dolor que embargaba su ser…

Los ojos azules veían a su amado caer, desmoronarse, volverse vulnerable… le habría encantado abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien… decirle que esto solo era una horrible pesadilla… pero no lo era…

-Arthur… -dijo ella hincándose frente a él- Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo… gracias por darme amor y cariño… es hora de que sigas adelante… se que encontraras a alguien y la harás tan feliz como me hiciste a mi…

No… ella no podía estar hablando en serio… él nunca encontraría a nadie más…

La americana se acercó y besó sus labios por última vez, fue un simple roce pero eso hizo que el inglés redoblara el llanto

-No me dejes solo…-murmuró y su voz se quebró con la última palabra

-No estarás solo, Willmini estará contigo…-le dijo sonriéndole tristemente una vez más-Debo irme…

La chica comenzó a disolverse cerrando los ojos

-¡No! ¡NO! –gritó el inglés tratando de sujetarla pero era como tratar de atrapar el aire, se escapaba de sus manos. Miró su rostro por última vez y notó una lágrima en la mejilla ajena- ¡MAR!

El grito desgarró su garganta dejando caer los puños contra el suelo con fuerza mientras sus ojos estaban completamente inundados de agua salada. El nudo en su garganta se hizo aun más grande al escuchar su dulce voz por última vez:

Te amo…

El inglés cerró los ojos y otro grito desgarrador salió de su boca rompiendo el silencio- ¡MAR!

Todo se volvió blanco de nuevo y no sentía nada más que las lágrimas en sus mejillas

-Arthur, despierta…-decía una voz- por favor mon ami, estás asustando al petit

Los ojos del británico se abrieron una vez más para enfocar al wine bastard

-¿What was that?-preguntó sentándose en el suelo sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas

-Pues te desmayaste y luego comenzaste a llorar-dijo el francés preocupado

Francis estaba sentado sobre una piedra y tenía al pequeño americano en brazos. El británico se levantó del suelo y le arrebató al niño

-Aparta tus sucias manos de él- dijo molesto- he is mine…

Arthur miró al niño en sus brazos, el miedo y la curiosidad se reflejaban en los ojos azules como el océano. Era tan parecido a America Nativa que casi dolía, no dejaría que nadie le quitara su tesoro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-exclamó Francia indignado- ¿Qué te hace creer que es tuyo?

La respuesta fue una mirada asesina mientras un aura oscura envolvía al inglés

-¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso!-exclamó el ojiazul siendo recorrido por múltiples escalofríos

El pequeño se asustó también y comenzó a llorar ocultando la cara en el pecho del mayor. Éste lo miró y una sonrisa de ternura se apoderó de su boca.

-Bien quédatelo, al fin que ni lo quería-le espetó Francia dramáticamente mordiendo su clásico pañuelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y gracias a los que han comentado. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	3. Conexión

La suave brisa balanceaba levemente el barco británico que había llegado a territorio americano.

En cuanto el francés se fue, la tripulación había bajado del barco por ordenes del capitán y habían comenzado la restauración de Jamestown

-¿De dónde habrá sacado el capitán a ese niño?-se preguntó uno de los marineros

-No lo sé, no venía con nosotros ¿verdad?-le respondió otro mirando al pequeño niño rubio en brazos del capitán

El americano miraba a su alrededor muy emocionado, no podía creer que había tanta gente con su tono de piel, por fin se sentía en casa y se sentía querido en los brazos de ese extraño ojiverde.

Arthur se la pasaba dando órdenes a sus hombres mientras supervisaba todo.

-¡Dejen de holgazanear o los lanzaré a los tiburones!-exclamó fulminando con la mirada a dos tripulantes que estaban descansando

Willohomini daba saltitos emocionado en los brazos del británico señalaban las herramientas ya que nunca había visto cosas tan extrañas y fascinantes.

Pasaron las horas y decidieron tomar un descanso. Regresaron al barco para comer en sus camarotes. Arthur llevó al pequeño rubio a su camarote y sentándose a la mesa, sentó al niño en sus piernas antes de darle un scone. El ojiazul olisqueó el panecillo con curiosidad.

-Vamos, cómelo-dijo el ojiverde- sabe rico-mintió descaradamente

El pequeño abrió la boca y mordisqueó el scone. Sabía raro pero él tenía tanta hambre que lo comenzó a comer con entusiasmo.

-¡Awww!-exclamó el inglés encantado al verlo comer- eres tan adorable ¿uh?

Notó que había que había algo en el cuello del niño. Al meter la mano sacó una cadena. Era la misma que le había dado a Mar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Uh?-el americano había notado las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas del mayor. Puso una manita llena de migajas en la mejilla ajena mirándolo a los ojos.

El ojiverde le devolvió la mirada y sonrió débilmente. Esa mirada de preocupación era la misma que la de América Nativa.

Willmini sonrió al ver que el otro lo hacía y regresó si atención al scone mientras el europeo servía un poco de avena en un plato.

-¿Quieres avena?-le preguntó acercando la cuchara a la boca del pequeño. Él abrió la boca y comió un bocado llenando sus mejillas masticando lentamente.

El verlo así, el inglés se sintió desfallecer de ternura y le sujetó las mejillas.

Cuando el niño termino de comer, tenía la boca y las mejillas llenas de avena y de migajas. Arthur tomó un pañuelo y limpió tiernamente la carita del menor

-¿Y cómo te llamas, pequeño?-le preguntó con una sonrisa

El ojiazul lo miró confundido antes de mostrarle una pulsera de piel que decía "Willohomini" muy toscamente escrito.

-¿Uh? ¿Willohomini? Uhm es un nombre complicado te pondré un nuevo nombre-el extraño se quedó pensando por un momento hablando para sí-¿James? No ¿John? No, me gustaría un nombre que empiece con la misma letra que el mío… A… ¿Anthony? Ay no, me recuerda al tomato bastard… ¿Arnold? ¿Austin?...

El pequeño miraba curioso al inglés mordisqueando la cadena de su cuello

-¡Ya sé! –Exclamó emocionado después de un largo rato- te llamarás Alfred y te diré Alfie de cariño jaja soy un genio…

El niño se había quedado dormido en los brazos del mayor el cual sonrió encantado y lo acunó en sus brazos

-Good night, Alfie-

La noticia de que Inglaterra tenía una colonia en America estaba en boca de todos los países y, a pesar de no haber oro en esas tierras, encontraron otra manera de volverlas productivas y eran las plantaciones de tabaco. Éstas lograron que el pobre asentamiento de Jamestown pasara de ser simples casas de madera a casas de ladrillo bien cimentadas con el conocido aire inglés.

Pronto todos querían ver al pequeño niño ojiazul que se había convertido en la sensación. Arthur no era tan posesivo con él, sabía que nadie sería tan idiota como para intentarlo así que no lo escondió del mundo como lo hizo España.

Después de una corta carta que envió a su familia, Escocia fue el primero en llegar al nuevo mundo curioso por conocer a la pequeña colonia de su odioso hermanito.

Ese día, Arthur le estaba dando un baño al pequeño americano el cual jugaba con las burbujas de la bañera. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a hablar inglés.

-Bubble-le repetía el británico mientras le lavaba el cabello – bubble…

-Bubu-repitió abriendo la boca para comerse una para, acto seguido, hacer una mueca de asco- no bubu… no bubu

El ojiverde sonrió al ver su linda mueca y se apresuró a sacarlo envuelto en una toalla. Caminó hacia la habitación del niño y lo acostó en la cama. Lo secó perfectamente para ponerle un pañal de tela.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y entró uno de sus tripulantes

-Sir, su hermano Scott acaba de arribar al puerto-anunció antes de salir

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. De todos los países, tenía que ser su hermano. Caminó hacia la puerta para ordenarle al tripulante que cuando llegara, lo invitara a la sala. Al volver la mirada, la cama estaba vacía.

-¿Alfred? –Su corazón se detuvo- ¿Alfred?-buscó debajo de la cama y no lo encontró. Abrió el closet. Nada- ¡ALFRED!

Unas risitas le llegaron desde el corredor. El británico salió corriendo de la habitación siguiendo las risas. ¡¿Qué diría su hermano si encontraba a su colonia corriendo por la casa en pañales?!

-¡Alfred, ahora no es tiempo de jugar!-exclamó abriendo puerta por puerta buscándolo al borde de la desesperación

-¡Free! –escuchó la vocecita del niño. Odiaba que esa fuera su palabra favorita. Lo vio corriendo por el pasillo y se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre él.

Justo en el momento que lo atrapó, la puerta se abrió. El inglés se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a esconder al niño tras sí.

-¡Scott! ¡Qué sorpresa!-exclamó con los colores en la cara y le hizo una seña para que entrara a la sala- pasa Please…

El escocés le lanzó una mirada de desdén antes de sentarse en un sillón. Al parecer, no había visto nada. Arthur suspiró aliviado antes de correr a la habitación del niño para vestirlo rápidamente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-lo regañó pero la mirada avergonzada del menor lo derritió- Awww ok, te perdono, pero ya no me mires así.

Tomó un respiro antes de entrar a la sala. Era el momento de mostrarle al mundo a la pequeña nación que pronto se convertiría en una potencia mundial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar n.n


	4. La formación de las 13 colonias

-Hermano-dijo el inglés solemnemente sentándose en el sillón frente al mayor con el pequeño en el regazo- Te presento a Alfred Kirkland

Los ojos del escocés observaron al ojiazul con curiosidad

-Es encantador- dijo el mayor satisfecho- y miró por la ventana- la costa es excelente al igual que el clima, construiré mi casa de verano aquí

-¡¿What?!-exclamó el inglés indignado por esa resolución- ¡NEVER! ¡Over my bloody dead body!

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Scott-mientras hablamos ya la están construyendo.

El ojiverde dejó al niño en el sillón para correr hacia la ventana para ver como un par de trabajadores comenzaban a construir una casa en las lejanías

-¡¿How you dare to do that?!-le espetó mientras lo cubría un aura maligna

Pero el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado mimando levemente al americano. Le acariciaba las mejillas y le hacía cosquillas. El ojiazul estaba encantado por la atención que le daba ese otro desconocido.

Después de conocer a Escocia, conoció a Irlanda, el cual le contó acerca de seres míticos y mágicos, a buscar una olla dorada al final del arcoíris.

-Eso es solo un mito-comentó Inglaterra desde la cocina mientras le preparaba la comida al americano- No creas en esas ilusiones…

-¡Mira quién habla!-le espetó el irlandés- Solo dos palabras: Mint bunny

Una vena saltó en la sien del ojiverde y salió de la cocina para encarar a su hermano

-¡Mint Bunny es real!-le espetó molesto- Que tu no lo veas no es mi problema

-¡Y que tú estés loco, no es el mío!-le contestó el mayor- ¡porque tu esta…!

Pero no pudo terminar la oración porque el inglés se había abalanzado sobre él y ambos estaban peleando en el suelo.

El americano, acostumbrado a las peleas ya que Inglaterra se peleaba con todos los que iban a visitarlo, rió al verlos golpeándose en el suelo.

-Awww-murmuró Irlanda cuando sometió a Arthur- Tu niño es muy lindo, creo que la idea de poner una casa aquí es genial

-¡¿WHAT?!-exclamó el rubio furioso-¡Se acabó! No dejaré que nadie más venga

Pero su resolución se vio truncada por ciertos alemanes.

Ese día Arthur le estaba enseñando a Alfred a cocinar scones. La cocina estaba patas arriba, había masa en el suelo y en la mesa, un charco de leche por aquí y un poco de chocolate por allá.

-This is flour-le indicó al menor tomando la bolsa de harina y abriéndola-¿lo ves?

-Flu-repitió con una sonrisa tocando la harina y llevándose la mano a la boca. Entonces un poco del polvo blanco se fue a su nariz y estornudó bañando a ambos en harina.

-Cofcofcof-el ojiverde tosió mientras se quitaba la harina de los ojos con un trapo- Alfie, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado

-¡Engwand flu flu!- el americano aplaudía encantado por cómo se veía el mayor

Entonces tocaron la puerta por lo que el inglés salió de la cocina para abrir pero no fue necesario porque ésta se abrió de par en par

-¡HAHAHAHA! El asombroso yo ha venido a iluminar sus vidas-exclamó una voz

-Ay no…-se lamentó el rubio al ver al albino entrar a la casa seguido por un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Por qué estas lleno de harina?-dijo sentándose en la sala como si estuviera en su casa. El pequeño alemán se sentó al lado del mayor en silencio.

-Tú no eres bienvenido en mis territorios ¡largo!-le espetó el ojiverde

De pronto apareció el americano y miró al otro niño. Se acercó y le sonrió.

-¡HI!-dijo esperando no ser rechazado por él como lo fue por muchos otros

-Hallo…-lo saludó el pequeño europeo sin sonreír-Soy el Sacro Imperio Romano

-Soy Nueva Inglaterra-dijo Alfred con una sonrisa encantadora

-¡Awwww!-exclamó el prusiano tomando en brazos al americano-Eres demasiado adorable, quiero cuidarte como lo hago con mein bruder kesesesese

-¡Dame a mi colonia! Bloddy git –Arthur le arrebató al menor- ¡Fuera de mi casa!

-No me importa, mein bruder y yo ya tenemos dos casas en este territorio-dijo el albino con una sonrisa antes de tomar a SIR y correr esquivando una taza inglesa.

Arthur miró a Alfred luego de haber lanzado la taza, la cual se estrelló contra la puerta. Suspiró desesperado. Las visitas seguían llegando, entre ellas, el tercero de los hermanos de Arthur

-¡Iggy!-lo saludó cuando el ojiverde abrió la puerta- ¡hace tanto que no nos vemos!

-¡Gales!-exclamó el menor con una sonrisa. El inglés se llevaba bastante bien con él ya que no había tanta diferencia de edades-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias-dijo el mayor sentándose en la sala-Que problemas se han extendido por Europa en tu ausencia

-¿Problemas?-preguntó Inglaterra preocupado- ¿Qué ocurre?

Mientras el recién llegado le contaba acerca de Martín Lutero y su guerra religiosa, Alfie entró en la sala con la boca llena de chocolate

-¡Ah! ¿Esa es tu colonia?-preguntó el galés cargando al menor- Es adorable…

-¿Verdad?-dijo el rubio orgulloso- ¡Alfred! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nada de dulces antes de comer?

El pequeño miró al europeo con ojos tiernos derritiéndolo como siempre

-En verdad es muy lindo-dijo Gales regresándoselo a Inglaterra- Bueno, pero volviendo al tema, te necesitamos, el rey está recibiendo influencias de Lutero

-Bien… regresaré a Europa-respondió

-Genial-dijo galés- oh por cierto, hermanito ¿te importa que ponga una casa aquí?

-Uhm… supongo que no-dijo el menor derrotado- hazlo

Ese mismo día Inglaterra hizo los preparativos para regresar a su casa. Contrató a una mujer del pueblo para que vigilara al menor y le diera de comer.

Cuando el mayor iba a tomar una carroza hacia el puerto, el menor se aferró a su pierna llorando a mares

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! –Lloriqueaba- ¡No vayas! ¡Me no querer estar solito!

-Solo será por un tiempo-dijo el mayor separándolo de su pierna con ternura- Vas a estar bien, I love you-depositó un beso en la frente del menor y se fue.

Esa fue la primera noche en que el menor durmió solo en la gran casa. Estaba asustado y no dejaba de llorar cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz en el silencio: Fusosososososo~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Dato histórico: Un rasgo importante de estas colonias era que su población de origen europeo era bastante heterogénea, pues a los iniciales inmigrantes ingleses se unieron después escoceses, irlandeses, alemanes, galeses, españoles y franceses.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	5. Invasión

El viento movía los árboles haciéndolos chocar contra las ventanas. El pequeño americano lloraba asustado. Bajó de su cuna con ayuda de una silla y caminó hacia la habitación del mayor abrazando una gran almohada. Sabía que él no estaría ahí pero pensó que quizás si estaba rodeado por los objetos personales del inglés, podría conciliar el sueño

El menor entró en la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue la enorme bandera británica estampada en el edredón. Subió a la cama y se envolvió con la bandera. En cuanto percibió el aroma del mayor en el edredón, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Fusosososososo~

-¿uh? –Se despertó al oír ese susurro- ¿Who there? –Preguntó asustado antes de taparse hasta la cabeza con el edredón y comenzó a llorar- Engwand, tengo miedo

El español había entrado en la casa con una facilidad inimaginable, esperaba ver al inglés bajar las escaleras con la espada en alto ya que, por más que lo intentaba, no podía contener su emoción.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, con la espada en alto cuando de pronto escuchó un llanto. Era él. La pequeña colonia inglesa. Se acercó a la habitación donde se veía una tenue luz y la abrió lentamente. Al ver que nada salía volando hacia él ni se escuchaba una maldición inglesa, se asomó y vio al pequeño bulto temblando en medio de la cama.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio al británico así que entró más confiado y se sentó al lado del bulto. Un par de llorosos ojos azules surgieron de las profundidades del edredón.

-Hola, soy Antonio-lo saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde está Arthur?

-¿You friend Engwand?-preguntó entre sollozos

-Se podría decir que si-dijo el mayor- ¿Pero dónde est…?- sin embargo se calló cuando el menor salió del edredón y lo abrazó llenando su camisa de lágrimas

-Tengo miedo-murmuró llorando mientras el viento seguía golpeando la casa- Engwand no está…

-Así que el cejón no está ¿eh?-murmuró el español. Era su día de suerte-no llores

La verdad era que la pequeña colonia inglesa era adorable, su curioso mechón le daba cosquillas en la nariz al mayor y le causaba ternura que no dejara de temblar

-Vamos, ya no llores, todo va a estar bie…-se interrumpió al escuchar pasos en el piso inferior. ¿Inglaterra había regresado?

Dejó al niño en la cama y se levantó para pararse detrás de la puerta con la espada preparada cuando de pronto escuchó un suave susurro mientras los pasos se acercaban por las escaleras.

Hon Hon Hon Hon~

Vaya, vaya, tal parecía que él no era el único que quería adueñarse de la colonia del cejón. Los pasos se acercaban más y más. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y de pronto…

-¡Francis!-exclamó el español saltando de su escondite. El grito del francés asustó a Alfred que comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras que el europeo caía al suelo del susto sujetándose el pecho

-¡Mon dieu!-le espetó Francia- ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?!

-Eso te ganas por entrar a casas ajenas-dijo el español entre carcajadas

-Hablas como si la casa fuera tuya, mon ami-comentó él poniéndose de pie

-Pues pronto será mía-dijo el ojiverde sentándose en la cama y el menor se aferró de nuevo a él, llorando- ¿Lo ves?

-¿Y Anglaterre?-preguntó sentándose en la cama también mirando a su alrededor- Definitivamente estamos en su habitación-miró a Alfred- ¿me recuerdas?

El ojiazul miró al francés y, separándose del español, lo abrazó asintiendo.

-No está-comentó Antonio- Es un tonto por dejar a su colonia tan desprotegida-le acarició el cabello al americano- serás una linda colonia española y podrás hacerle compañía a mi princesa…

-Hon hon hon~-rió Francis- Creo que tienes la tonta idea de que dejaré que te quedes con este petit, él será mi nueva colonia francesa.

-¿Quieres probar tu suerte?-lo retó el español sacando su espada

El francés sentó al menor en la cama para sacar también su espada y arremeter contra el castaño. Salieron del cuarto luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. España comenzó a bajar las escaleras defendiéndose del ataque del ojiazul. Alfred había dejado de llorar y abrazando su almohada, bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el corredor para ver como luchaban.

El sonido de las espadas retumbaba en toda la casa, el americano daba saltitos emocionado desde lo alto de las escaleras. Antonio arremetió contra Francia empujándolo contra la puerta, pero éste no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Yo me quedaré con petit Alfred-dijo con mucha seguridad

-¡Yo llegué primero!-le recordó el español mientras le lanzaba una rápida estocada pero su contrincante logró desviarla

-¡Pero yo lo conocí primero!-le comentó el ojiazul regresándole el ataque rasgando levemente la chaqueta del mayor

-¿qué no tenías tú una colonia en el norte?-le preguntó mientras le cortaba el brazo- ¡Quédate con esa y ya!

-Tú tienes a Marie en el sur, quédate con ella y ya, mon ami-respondió el francés lanzándole una patada tirándolo contra la mesa

Antonio giró sobre la mesa esquivando un ataque y tomando una silla, golpeó al rubio. Éste le lanzó otra silla de madera que el castaño esquivó. El pequeño americano los observaba emocionado. Había comenzado a aprender los movimientos y ataques de cada uno.

-¡Para tonto!-le espetó el español- ¡Vas a destruir todo!

-¡Tú empezaste!-le recriminó su adversario lanzándole una estocada. El castaño esquivó el ataque y la espada del ojiazul chocó contra una alacena. El sonido de la porcelana rota detuvo su pelea- ¡Oh no!

-¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota!-comentó España mirando la taza de porcelana rota

-Si hubieras dejado que te atravesara con mi espada, no hubiera roto la taza-le dijo el rubio agachándose para recoger los trozos- Bueno, quizás no se va a dar cuenta, tiene tantas que una menos no lo va a notar.

-Oye Fran…-el ojiverde se había quedado estático al sentir un aura oscura- No sientes algo

-Oh no…-el francés miró lentamente sobre su hombro al igual que el español. En la puerta estaba el mismisísimo Satanás en el cuerpo del inglés, fulminándolos con una mirada esmeralda.

El grito de terror de España y Francia se escuchó por toda la región.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	6. Influencias

Inglaterra se dejó caer en un sillón completamente agotado, Francia y España habían salido huyendo cuando el inglés los amenazó con hacerles una circuncisión casera si volvía a verlos en su casa.

-Alfred-dijo el mayor quitándose su sombrero de pirata mientras el menor se acercaba a él- Se acabó, no puedes dejar que nadie más entre a la casa cuando yo no esté, ¿entendido?

-But…-murmuró el menor haciendo un puchero

-¡Pero nada!-le dijo el ojiverde con voz autoritaria- ¡Esos pervertidos pudieron haberte hecho algo y tú los dejaste entrar tranquilamente!

-Es que me sentía solito-murmuró el menor sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Eso no importa ahora-comentó el mayor molesto- El punto es que no quiero volver a ver a nadie en esta casa y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Pues… ¡yo no quero quedarme solito podque me da mucho miedo!-le reprochó llorando- ¡Te quedadás conmigo y no aceptaré un no por respuesta!

Arthur lo miró y suspiró

-No puedo quedarme-dijo negando con la cabeza-Estoy al borde de una guerra civil, solo vine a visitarte, pero debo regresar a mi casa- se puso de pie

-¡No te vayas!-el menor comenzó a llorar con fuerza y se aferró a la pierna del mayor- ¡Te dije que no aceptaría un no por respuesta!

-Alfred-dijo el mayor- No hagas berrinches...

-¿Pod qué no?-preguntó el menor- ¡Siempe me dices que pelee por lo que quero! ¡Yo te quero a ti, Engward!

El británico se sonrojó y separó al pequeño de su pierna para besarle las mejillas

-Me gustaría quedarme pero no puedo…-lo puso en su cuna- good bye

-¡Artie!-gritó el menor sollozando cuando el inglés salió de la casa- ¡Engwand!

La revolución inglesa comenzó dividiendo al país en dos bandos: El partido del rey, compuesto en su mayoría por nobles, adoptó el nombre de "caballeros"; en cambio los soldados del parlamento recibieron el apodo de "cabezas redondas" porque muchos de ellos llevaban el cabello corto para distinguirse de los miembros de la aristocracia.

Esta división hizo enfermar al inglés ya que no podía decidir qué bando elegir. Mientras tanto, aprovechando la ausencia del cejón en territorio americano, dos naciones más hicieron contacto con Nueva Inglaterra.

Uno fue Holanda, que no dudó ni por un segundo en entrar a la casa del menor. Caminó por la casa tranquilamente mirando a su alrededor cuando se topó con el pequeño americano que lo observaba desde el piso superior con una expresión de miedo.

-Oye tú-le dijo y Alfred se encogió de miedo- Ven acá en este instante

-No…-dijo asustado e intimidado- Engwand dijo que no quería gente aquí

-Traigo dulces-dijo el mayor sacando un par de caramelos de su bolsillo. El menor bajó las escaleras tímidamente para tomar un dulce. Rápidamente el holandés tomó al pequeño de la cintura y lo metió en un saco de tela.

Alfred comenzó a llorar temblando de miedo mientras el europeo salía tan tranquilo de la casa.

-¡Buaaaaaa!-lloriqueó-¡Engwand!

-¡Cállate!-le espetó su captor caminando hacia el muelle. El otro país que iba a visitar a la colonia inglesa era Suecia. Berwald quería asegurarse de que el pequeño rubio, que había encontrado con su esposa antes que el resto de los países, se encontrara bien con Inglaterra.

El sueco notó muy raro que la puerta se encontrara abierta. Entró en la casa y buscó al menor en completo silencio. Al no encontrarlo, estaba a punto de salir cuando pisó algo. Bajó la mirada y tomó un pequeño dulce antes de rápidamente correr hacia el muelle.

El menor comenzó a balancearse en la bolsa de tela para pegarle en la espalda al rubio.

-Jajaja, no me duele porque eres débil-comentó el rubio pero mentía, a pesar de su tamaño, el americano golpeaba con fuerza. Holanda se detuvo y bajó el saco-¿Quieres enfrentarme, mocoso? Inglaterra no está aquí para defenderte

-No quero que él me defienda-respondió el pequeño ojiazul limpiándose las lágrimas- Yo lo defendedé a él

-¡Demuéstralo!-lo retó-eres débil igual que el cejón

-¡Shut up!-le espetó el menor y tomándolo de la muñeca, lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo. El holandés se quejó del dolor punzante que atacó su espalda. El niño lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Quién diría que podía levantarlo del suelo tan fácilmente?- ¡No digas esas cosas feas de Engwand!

-¿El cejón? ¡Ja! Por favor, tu no lo necesitas-dijo levantándose del suelo

-¿Cómo que no lo necesito?-preguntó el americano- ¡Claro que lo necesito!

-No es verdad, eres fuerte, lo admito-comentó-y tú solo podrías convertirte en una gran potencia, piénsalo.

-Y… si soy una gran podencia… ¿todos me van a queded? –los ojos azules del menor brillaban de esperanza. Deseaba que todos lo aceptaran, que no lo rechazaran como había pasado en su tribu- ¿Ya no voy a estad solito?

-Uhm… supongo que sí-le respondió- Pero debes dejar de ser Nueva Inglaterra para que eso pase. Nunca podrás ser una potencia bajo la sombra del cejón.

-Pero no quero alejarme de Artie-dijo poniéndose triste- Yo lo quero mucho

-Pues piensa bien lo que harás en el futuro-dijo Holanda- Si sigues así, nadie te tomará en cuenta, es probable que ni Inglaterra te tome en cuenta

-¡Engwand si me toma en cuenta!-le espetó el menor apretando sus puñitos

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no está aquí ahora?-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa burlona. El ojiazul bajó la mirada muy triste, el holandés tenía razón. El europeo le acarició levemente el cabello antes de seguir su camino al muelle- te lo dejo de tarea…

Alfred lo vio irse sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho. Lars sonrió, quizás no había conseguido quedarse con la colonia del cejón, pero si todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, Inglaterra perdería una de sus mejores colonias antes de que se diera cuenta.

El americano comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa muy conflictuado bajo la mirada atenta de unos fríos ojos azules. Suecia había visto y escuchado todo. Había estado a punto de atacar a Holanda pero al notar que no lo había vuelto a atrapar, decidió no intervenir.

Berwald caminó hacia su barco dispuesto a escribirle una carta a Inglaterra, debía decirle que Nueva Inglaterra era una bomba de tiempo, quizás debió mantenerlo oculto como había hecho Antonio. Ese niño estaba recibiendo muchas influencias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. De encuentros y cambios

Estaba jugando con sus peluches sentado en la cama. Su mirada se dirigió al sillón reclinable que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca cuando recordó como el inglés le leía cuentos cuando tenía miedo. La sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de que no había visto a Arthur en más de un mes y nadie lo había visitado

-¡Joven Kirkland!-lo llamó una voz desde el piso inferior

El niño suspiró y bajó de la cama para dirigirse a las escaleras

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el pequeño

-Ya me voy, joven Kirkland-dijo una señora de 40 años, regordeta y vestida de sirvienta

-¿No te puedes quedar conmigo?-suplicó el ojiazul con lagrimitas en los ojos

-No puedo, joven Kirkland-le dijo la mujer- debo ir a cuidar a mis niños y el señor Kirkland no me permite quedarme más tiempo que el necesario para darle de comer y para hacer la limpieza. Buenas tardes

-Good evening-dijo el menor y ella se fue

Un silencio reinó en la casa. Alfred subió las escaleras tomando el borde de su ropón muy asustado. Entró a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar sintiéndose muy solo. Miró por la ventana y algo llamó su atención.

Tomó su telescopio y se acercó a la ventana. A lo lejos una niña un poco mayor que él corría descalza alegremente por un amplio prado cerca de un río que los separaba. Una sonrisa se extendió por su boca y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Trató de abrir la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada con llave por lo que abrió una de las ventanas y salió de la casa para comenzar a correr hacia el río y hacía la niña. Por fin alguien con quien jugar… solo esperaba que ella lo aceptara.

Corría tan rápido como le daban sus pequeñas piernitas. Una vez que llegó al borde del río pudo observarla mejor. Su cabello oscuro brillaba por la luz del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte detrás de ella dándole un toque rojizo a su piel morena. Tenía los ojos cerrados y bailaba moviéndose con gracia.

El rubio la observaba atónito, había visto niñas en su tribu antes pero siempre estaban trabajando y siempre lo ignoraban, por eso el ver a esa pequeña, que bailaba libre como el viento, lo hizo estremecer.

-Ehm… hi-dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención. La niña dejó de bailar y lo miró confundida por no entender lo que él decía. Sus ojos dorados lo dejaron pasmado, nunca había visto ese tono de amarillo ya que él no conocía el oro.

-Hola-lo saludó con una sonrisa agitando su mano como le había enseñado su papá- Soy Nueva España pero puedes decirme María y ¿tu quien eres?

El ojiazul la miró confundido pero notó que tenía cierto parecido al castaño de ojos azules que también había establecido una casa en su territorio y que le había enseñado algo de español.

-Soy New Engwand pero me llamo Alfred-contestó débilmente- ¿Quieres jugamos?-dijo mal conjugado lo que causó la risa de la niña que asintió. María saltó el rio con ayuda de unas piedras que sobresalían del agua-Wow

La novohispana sonrió y le tocó el hombro antes de comenzar a correr. El americano la vio raro ya que no entendía porque ella había hecho eso ya que nunca había jugado con otros niños

-Cuando yo te toque, tienes que perseguirme y tocarme, entonces yo te perseguiré a ti y te tocaré ¿sí?-dijo ella y cuando él asintió, ella volvió a tocarlo y salió corriendo.

Ambos estuvieron jugando hasta que estaba a punto de anochecer

-Debo irme-le dijo la ojidorada- Adiós…

-No, no te vayas-dijo Alfred sujetando su mano-No me dejes solo…

-Lo siento, pero si no me voy, Tajtli se enojará-dijo ella soltándose y pasó a su lado del río saltando para irse corriendo a su casa.

El rubio la vio irse y se sintió triste de nuevo. Miró su casa oscura y vacía a lo lejos. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, después de todo, el de los pelos parados había dicho que él podía hacer muchas cosas.

Quizás si él se volvía una potencia como le habían dicho, podría lograr tener amigos, quizás si él fuera grande y fuerte, Arthur y María no se alejarían de su lado.

Regresó caminando a su casa con la convicción de que él iba a ser una potencia para poder mantener a quienes quería a su lado.

En ese tiempo quedaron consolidadas las 13 colonias lo cual unificó el territorio y esto influyó en la apariencia del ojiazul.

Ese día, Alfred estaba corriendo muy emocionado por la casa, sus esperanzas de no quedarse solo en las ausencias de Arthur habían aparecido al conocer a María y eso lo ponía eufórico durante el día.

Siempre esperaba hasta que la señora White se fuera una vez que le daba de comer y hacía la limpieza para salir por una de las ventanas de la casa para encontrarse con la morena en el río.

-¡Joven Kirkland, baje de ahí!-exclamó la mujer cuando el rubio estaba balanceándose en uno de los candelabros-Se puede lastimar, baje de ahí

-No quiero-dijo el ojiazul- ¡FREEDOM!

-Ay, estos niños, parece que nunca van a madurar-se dijo a sí misma la mujer- ¡Baje en este momento!

Pero el menor la ignoró y siguió balanceándose gritando de alegría. Después de todo, Inglaterra nunca lo había regañado o castigado por sus travesuras así que creía que la pobre mujer tampoco lo iba a hacer.

La señora White terminó antes sus labores y salió de la casa. El menor se apresuró a hacer lo mismo. Se encontró con la morena como siempre y se pusieron a jugar, después de todo ambos eran niños de 4 años con mentalidad de niños de esa edad.

Después de jugar por un par de horas, cada uno regresó a su casa como siempre.

Alfred entró por la ventana a su oscura casa y subió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso su ropón para dormir. Apagó las luces y se durmió soñando con lo mucho que se iba a divertir al día siguiente, sin embargo no tomó en cuenta lo que iba a pasar cuando la 13va colonia se unificara.

El sol entró por su ventana a la mañana siguiente despertándolo. El rubio se frotó los ojos para despertarse, se sentó en la cama y se estiró. Notó que el ropón le apretaba, quizás se había encogido cuando la señora White lo lavó.

Se levantó de la cama y notó algo muy raro, el suelo estaba muy abajo, incluso la cama ya no la notaba tan alta.

No le dio importancia y caminó al baño para lavarse la cara como lo hacía siempre. Entró al baño y abrió la llave notando que no había tenido que ponerse de puntitas para hacerlo, tal parecía que la casa se encogía. Levantó su mirada hacia el espejo y miró su reflejo.

Un grito de terror inundó la casa seguido por un llanto desesperado…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	8. Miedo

Un grito de terror inundó la casa seguido por un llanto desesperado. El niño cayó al suelo del susto, no había podido aguantar la impresión de ver su reflejo.

-¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Esto es una pesadilla!-se dijo así mismo mientras se abrazaba las piernas en el suelo del baño- ¡Tengo miedo, England!

Notó que había pronunciado bien el nombre de la nación y no había balbuceado. Reunió valor y se puso de pie con las piernas temblando para encarar de nuevo su reflejo.

En el espejo se veía un niño de apariencia de ocho años. Su cabello estaba más largo y sus ojos estaban más grandes al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Su ropón se veía como una simple camisa y le apretaba un poco el cuello.

-¿Cómo es que gané cuatro años de edad en una sola noche?-se preguntó notando que sus facciones ya no eran redondas, estaban más alargadas.

Salió del baño muy asustado y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ponerse, todo le quedaba chico.

-¡Nada me queda!-gritó antes de ponerse a llorar de nuevo

Quizás era raro ver a un niño de ocho años llorando porque no tenía ropa pero aunque su apariencia había cambiado, seguía siendo un niño de cuatro años. La señora White llegó y subió rápidamente las escaleras al escuchar el llanto.

-¡Joven Kirkland!-exclamó y abrió la puerta para encontrar al niño desnudo envuelto en las cobijas- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Santo Dios!-la mujer se desmayó al ver que el niño había crecido en una sola noche.

-Tranquilícese, señora White, todo está bien-le dijo Inglaterra dándole un té a la pobre mujer

Alfred había enviado una carta urgente a Arthur cuando la mujer se desmayó. Inglaterra había llegado varias horas después ya que se encontraba en Nueva España conociendo a la pequeña colonia del español.

-Ese niño…-dijo la mujer temblando por la impresión- Ayer tenía cuatro años y hoy tiene ocho… eso no es normal…

-Usted está pasando una crisis nerviosa-le aseguró el inglés- Vaya a casa y olvídese del incidente

La mujer asintió y agradeciendo el té, regresó a su casa. Arthur suspiró y subió las escaleras.

-Esa mujer está loca-se dijo así mismo, era imposible que Alfred hubiera crecido en una sola noche, incluso él, que había tenido un crecimiento acelerado, le tomaba cinco meses crecer un año- ¿Alfred? ¿Dónde estás?

Vio al bulto en la cama y se sentó a su lado acariciando el mechón que sobresalía de las cobijas con una sonrisa por poder verlo de nuevo después de tantos años.

-¿Alfie?-preguntó con voz tierna retirando la cobija de la cabeza del menor, cuando lo vio, se puso de pie de un salto- ¡¿Alfred?! ¡¿What the hell happened to you?!

El americano se levantó y abrazó al británico. El ojiverde no podía creerlo, antes el niño no llegaba a su cintura y ahora el mechón del niño le llegaba hasta el corazón

-I miss you a lot-murmuró contra el estómago del europeo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- No podía dormir en la noche en tu ausencia…

Miró al mayor a los ojos. Los ojos azules del niño se notaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. El inglés se derritió y lo abrazó con fuerza también.

-I miss you too…-le dijo besando sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz- Estás creciendo tan rápido… sé que estás destinado a la grandeza mi pequeño…

El americano sonrió por primera vez en ese día. Se sentía feliz, alegre de encontrarse de nuevo entre los brazos del mayor. Se sentía completo.

-Uhm… ¿y hay un motivo en especifico para que estés desnudo?-preguntó el ojiverde muy sonrojado cuando lo notó.

-No me queda mi ropa-dijo poniéndose triste.

-Ah claro jaja uhm… vamos, no te pongas triste-le dijo el mayor secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos- Usaré tu ropa para hacerte una nueva ¿ok?

-¡Yeah!-exclamó el ojiazul muy contento bajando de sus brazos.

Inglaterra comenzó a sacar la ropa del menor agradeciendo que la costura y la confección de ropa no eran un problema para él.

Sacó un listón y midió al menor para comenzar a cortar y cocer la ropa. El americano miraba embobado al mayor, como si no pudiera cansarse de verlo. Le maravillaba como las manos expertas del británico se movían sobre la tela.

-Ok, pruébate esto…-dijo el mayor después de un par de horas secándose el sudor de la frente. Había hecho una camisa de rayas rojas y blancas.

-¡Yes!-Alfred tomó la prenda y se la puso. Le quedaba perfecta-Me encantan las barras rojas y blancas…

-A mí también me gustan-dijo el mayor examinando al ojiazul- Yes, te ves muy bien… ahora veamos, unos pantalones…

Tomó más medidas y comenzó a cortar de nuevo. Pasaron otras dos horas para que el europeo terminara los pantalones. Se los puso al niño y sonrió.

-¡Ha! Soy lo máximo-se alabó el inglés muy orgulloso

-Sí, lo eres, sin duda alguna-coincidió el americano con una amplia sonrisa.

Nueva Inglaterra veía como el mayor continuaba trabajando. Cuando terminó de confeccionarle un atuendo nuevo. Ambos se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

Al día siguiente, Inglaterra le preparó scones al menor el cual hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado ya que en la ausencia del inglés, la señora White cocinaba mucho mejor que él.

-Oh… quemó los scones-pensó el menor al ver el platillo y estaba a punto de negarse a comérselos cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mirada esmeralda del mayor que lo miraba tiernamente y no pudo negarse.

Tomó uno y lo comió. Sabía a rayos pero sonrió para el británico y levantó su pulgar para demostrar que le había gustado, aunque todo fuera una mentira. Arthur comió también mientras se servía una taza de té.

Alfred terminó de comerse los panecillos quemados conteniendo las ganas de vomitar y manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Awww extrañaba lo adorable que eres-le dijo el mayor besándole la frente-Quizás por fuera te veas diferente, pero por dentro eres mi niño de cuatro años.

Le acarició el cabello cuando de pronto escuchó varios disparos afuera de la casa. La guerra lo había alcanzado ahí.

-¡¿What's that?!-preguntó el americano muy asustado aferrándose al mayor.

-Oh no… esto es malo-murmuró el europeo mirando por la ventana una sombra.

Hon hon hon hon~

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	9. Sin opciones

Este era el cuarto enfrentamiento entre Francia e Inglaterra dentro de la Guerra de los siete años. Debido a los problemas que había tenido con su guerra civil, Inglaterra no le había prestado mucha atención a su colonia en América por lo que se sorprendió grandemente al descubrir que la colonia de Nueva Francia era más grande que la suya.

Arthur abrazaba a Alfred, el cual estaba temblando de miedo por los disparos que se escuchaban afuera de la casa.

-Alfred, escúchame-dijo el mayor tomando al niño por los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos-Necesito que escuches con mucho, mucho, mucho cuidado ¿ok?

El ojiazul asintió mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Mira, sé que mentalmente eres un niño de cuatro años, pero te ves como uno de ocho y te tratarán como uno de ocho…-dijo acariciando el cabello del menor- Mira, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que tú no salgas herido ¿ok? Pero necesito que tengas esto…

Inglaterra sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y se la entregó al niño el cual la recibió en estado de shock

-Mira, Alfie… sé que tienes miedo, pero es necesario que sepas usar armas-le dijo el ojiverde firmemente- estos hombres no tendrán piedad contigo sólo por ser un niño, ellos no vienen a negociar, vienen a matar y a herir a cuanto puedan

El pequeño temblaba de miedo mirando el arma con los ojos completamente abiertos y con la cara pálida. No sabía qué hacer.

Le dolía ver a su pequeña colonia así pero sabía que era necesario, en una guerra, y más contra Francia, todo podía pasar. Y él se moriría si algo le pasaba a su pequeño.

Tomó la mano del menor y caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla y se hincó para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

-Ok, tu primera lección-le dijo secando las lágrimas del americano mientras lo ayudaba a adoptar la posición correcta para disparar. Puso el dedo del menor sobre el gatillo- Cierra un ojo y apunta. Aleja siempre el arma de tu cara para que no vayas a golpearte

-Artie… no puedo…-lloriqueó el menor soltando el arma- No puedo disparar ni hacerle daño a nadie…

El inglés abrazó al pequeño que se puso a llorar amargamente en su pecho. El mundo era sumamente cruel, obligar a su pequeña colonia de tan sólo "cuatro años de edad" a luchar, era una tortura. Pero el mundo no era perfecto.

-Alfred, necesito que lo hagas-dijo el ojiverde recogiendo el arma y dándosela al menor- ellos te herirán si tienen la oportunidad, no les des la oportunidad…

Nueva Inglaterra sentía mucha presión, miedo y angustia. Temblaba de miedo pero si Arthur decía que era lo correcto, entonces él lo haría…

-Ok…-dijo el pequeño finalmente y adoptó la postura que le había enseñado el ojiverde- ¿ahora qué debo hacer?

El europeo suspiró y le mostró como apuntar. A lo lejos se veía la batalla de los franceses contra algunos colonos

-Ahora, jala el gatillo-dijo firmemente

El miedo se invadió el cuerpo del americano, su mano comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos. Esto estaba sobrepasando su ser pero tomó aire… y disparó.

El solitario disparo se escuchó en toda la región, como el inicio de algo que cambiaría la vida de Alfred para siempre. Inglaterra se puso de pie y miró a lo lejos. El menor había logrado darle a uno de los invasores franceses. Una amarga sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pirata.

-Tienes talento…-dijo acariciando el cabello del niño que se había quedado inmóvil- well done…

Alfred no podía creer lo que había hecho, se sintió sucio y las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus mejillas ante la desesperación que le causó el haber herido a alguien. Él estaba sujetando un arma con las mismas manos con las que sujetaba sus juguetes, con las mismas manos con las que coloreaba todos los días lo lindo que era el mundo para él.

Todo eso se había perdido y ahora tenía una pistola.

El inglés tomó el arma y la cargó de nuevo. Hizo que el pequeño practicara un par de veces más para mejorar su puntería, el niño era realmente bueno en ello, casi parecía haber nacido para ser un soldado.

-Eres bueno, muy bueno-dijo Arthur sin poder quitar esa sonrisa de amargura de su cara, se sentía mal por obligar al niño pero eso quizás podía salvarle la vida ya que no sabía si él, al no ser una nación hecha y derecha, podía morir- Y eso es obvio porque eres mi hermanito menor.

Cuando decidió que el niño había practicado bastante, le quitó el arma y se preparó para la batalla. Alfred miró sus manos, éstas estaban algo rojas por la fuerza con la que había sujetado la pistola.

Cayó de rodillas llorando amargamente para hacerse bolita en el suelo. La presión por defender su tierra era demasiada para el menor, sentía como su sangre nativa reclamaba el control de la tierra que estaba siendo arrebatada por los franceses mientras que su sangre inglesa le provocaba un odio natural hacia los francófonos.

-Alfred-el inglés lo levantó del suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Le mataba verlo así. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del europeo mientras el americano se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello-Hay que irnos… no tardarán en atacar este lugar y no debemos dejarles tan fácil la tarea de eliminarnos ¿ok?

El ojiazul asintió y el mayor salió de la casa, mientras cargaba al menor, con varias armas escondidas en su capa pirata. Había escuchado la voz del francés y debía actuar rápido para llegar al fuerte que tenía cerca de ahí.

Conforme la casa se alejaba con cada paso que daba el europeo, Alfred sentía que estaba dejando una parte de él, que estaba dejando sus sueños e ilusiones infantiles para adentrarse en el mundo oscuro, gris y peligroso de los adultos. En el mundo de la guerra.

Arthur sentía una opresión en el pecho mientras pensaba en todas las opciones posibles para evitar que el americano tuviera que involucrarse en la guerra y tuviera que usar un arma pero ninguna le convencía.

Era demasiado arriesgado enviar a un niño solo a su isla, aunque le pediría a Escocia que lo cuidara, si algo pasaba en el trayecto, él moriría y tampoco podía dejar a sus hombres mientras llevaba al menor con su hermano mayor para luego regresar.

No había opciones, no había atajos, no había nada. Él debía participar aunque eso le doliera en el alma al británico.

Llegaron al fuerte británico donde los hombres se preparaban para la batalla

-Reporte-exigió saber en cuando puso un pie en la fortaleza

-Nada hasta el momento, capitán-dijo uno de los vigías cuando se escuchó a lo lejos un disparo y el hombre cayó muerto.

-Qué bueno que te mataron ellos porque estaba a punto de hacerlo yo-espetó Inglaterra y comenzó a dar órdenes antes de mirar al americano- llegó la hora, espero que estés listo y recuerda… no dudes, porque eso puede costarte la vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	10. Entre la vida y la muerte

La guerra de los siete años había iniciado en el viejo mundo cuando Prusia atacó Austria y éste perdió Silesia. Roderich estada determinado a recuperarla. Asó había iniciado la guerra y se había extendido hacia el nuevo mundo

Inglaterra y Francia habían entrado a esta disputa desde la guerra de sucesión austriaca y ahora que tenían colonias en America, no habían podido evitar involucrarlas en la guerra sobre todo por los intentos expansionistas de ambas potencias.

Nueva Francia era una franja de territorio que llegaba desde Quebec hasta Luisiana evitando el expansionismo de Nueva Inglaterra hacia el norte y hacia el oeste. El británico le había declarado la guerra al francés cuando notó como evitaba el expansionismo y como se había adueñado de las tierras de su amada América Nativa.

Pero ese era el pago por haberse desentendido de América durante 100 años

-¡Todos a sus puestos!-gritaba Arthur-Saquen los cañones

Alfred se aferraba a la pierna del europeo mirando como todos los hombres corrían por el fuerte preparando los cañones.

De pronto, un estruendo estremeció el fuerte. Los franceses habían lanzado un ataque con ayuda de una catapulta. El ojiazul comenzó a llorar por el miedo ocultando la cara en la ropa del mayor.

-¡Fire!-gritó y los cañones estallaron atacando a los enemigos

-¡Hon hon hon~ ríndete mon lapin!-gritó el francés con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¡Over my Bloody dead body!-gritó el inglés furioso

-Como quieras…-dijo el mayor encogiéndose de hombros

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra las puertas del fuerte. Varios franceses habían tomado el tronco de un árbol y estaba forzando la entrada. El alma se le fue a los pies a Arthur. Iban a entrar.

-¡Preparen las armas!-gritó a sus hombres-¡Todos los cañones en posición!

Se seguían escuchando los golpes y Alfred no podía dejar de temblar de miedo. La puerta no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Arthur sujetó con fuerza su mosquete apuntando a la puerta.

Finalmente, ésta cedió, cayendo con un fuerte estruendo. El ojiverde disparó derribando a uno de los enemigos que comenzaron a invadir la fortaleza al igual que el resto de sus hombres. Inglaterra sacó su espada y comenzó la batalla. Alfred seguía aferrado a pierna del mayor, éste buscaba protegerlo a como diera lugar.

La batalla era cruel y sanguinaria. Arthur atacaba a los adversarios que se acercaban sin piedad y sin dudar, no dejaría que le tocaran un cabello al menor. Éste había cerrado los ojos mientras escuchaba gritos y el sonido de la espada del ojiverde cortar el aire una y otra vez.

De pronto sintió un tirón en su mechón por lo que abrió los ojos, soltando un gritito de dolor. Inglaterra miró al menor instintivamente y de un rápido movimiento, le hizo un profundo corte en la mano al hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a su colonia para rápidamente clavarle la espada en el abdomen alejándolo de una patada. Alfred lo vio todo y se tapó los ojos, horrorizado.

El mayor odiaba con todo su ser que su pequeña colonia tuviera que ver eso pero no podía alejarse de él en un momento así. Acarició el cabello del menor con ternura a modo de disculpa. Pero esa distracción le costó caro. Francia lo tomó por el cuello lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-Has perdido, mon petit-dijo el francés con una sonrisa de superioridad. Un grito salió de la boca de Alfred cuando vio que el ojiverde había sido sometido y de pronto se vio rodeado por varios franceses. En sus manitas sujetaba el arma que le había dado el inglés- Ahora me quedaré con tu colonia

-¡Sobre mi cadáver putrefacto y lleno de gusanos! –exclamó el británico furioso tratando de zafarse del agarre del francés

-Eso es asqueroso, mon lapin-dijo el mayor mientras uno de sus hombres sujetaba al americano que le mordió la mano con fuerza. El hombre gritó y lo lanzó contra el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Bloody bastard!-gritó Inglaterra furioso viendo como el hombre se acercaba al menor para patearle el estomago- ¡Son of a…!- El soldado levantó la pierna para pisar al menor con fuerza…

De pronto se escuchó un solitario disparo. Los ojos de ambos europeos se abrieron con asombro cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, muerto. Alfred sujetaba el arma con sus manos temblorosas, su labio sangraba levemente y traía un moretón en el brazo y en la rodilla. Una cortada cruzaba su mejilla derecha.

-Vaya vaya-dijo el francés sorprendido-¿Quién diría que educaste a tu colonia como un soldado tan pequeño? Dado que él ha atacado a uno de los míos, ya puedo considerarlo el enemigo también…

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó el inglés cuando escucharon un disparo que resonó en todo el lugar. El británico empujó al francés con una fuerte patada y como un tornado comenzó a matar sin piedad a todos los que se le atravesaron en su camino- ¡ALFRED!

La ropa del menor comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. El americano cayó de rodillas sujetándose el vientre, al ver sus manos llenas de sangre, comenzó a llorar.

Arthur eliminó sin misericordia a los franceses para rápidamente hincarse al lado del menor, las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del europeo. Cargó al menor con muchísimo cuidado antes de mirar al francés con profundo desprecio

-Debería matarte en este mismo segundo, Bloody bastard-le espetó fríamente- pero tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar a mi colonia… pero algo si te digo… si pierdo a mi colonia, tu perderás la cabeza…

Y pasando a su lado, con su capa ondeando tras él, se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa donde vivía con el menor

-Artie…-murmuró el americano que estaba pálido como la cera- Tengo frio…

-Alfred… por favor no me dejes…-dijo el mayor llorando sin dejar de correr- Yo estaré contigo, y haré lo que pueda para salvarte

-¿Esto es un castigo?-preguntó débilmente- ¿Es porque le disparé al hombre feo?

-No es un castigo-sonrió débilmente y besó su frente-lo hiciste bien…

Entró a la casa y se apresuró a preparar su círculo de conjuros, salvaría la vida del menor a través de la magia, pero por más que se apresuró, Alfred dio su último aliento cuando lo acostó en el suelo.

-¡ALFRED!-gritó con desesperación al ver que el menor no respiraba- ¡ALFRED!

Se apresuró a hacer el conjuro, debía utilizar mucha magia para romper la barrera de la muerte y traerlo de regreso, pero lo haría. Sentía como su fuerza vital escapaba de su cuerpo para trasladarse al cuerpo del menor. Cayó de rodillas sintiéndose débil, casi al borde del desmayo cuando de pronto, Alfred dio un profundo respiro, su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. El precio que el británico tuvo que pagar fue la mitad de su vida lo cual quedó representado cuando uno de sus ojos verdes se tornó azul cielo como el de Alfred.

* * *

Gracias por leer no olviden comentar


	11. Guerra por Norteamérica

Mientras Alfred se recuperaba poco a poco de sus heridas, Arthur se enfrentaba al dilema de tener los ojos de distinto color. Para la cantidad de magia que había ocupado, el tener un ojo azul era lo de menos, estaba bastante agotado.

Francia aprovechó la poca resistencia del inglés para invadir el territorio de Ohio. Inglaterra le envió una carta exigiendo que saliera de ese territorio pero él se negó por lo tanto, el ojiverde confiaría en un hombre que lo ayudaría para bien y para mal: George Washington.

Washington, lideró diferentes emboscadas a los fuertes franceses logrando algunas victorias pero también precipitando a que la guerra se volviera más violenta. Construyó el Fort Necessity pensando que lo ayudaría pero mostró no ser efectivo. Esa batalla fue la primera en ser oficial.

En 1755 se consolidó el conflicto armado entre las colonias inglesas y francesas, ampliándose el campo de operaciones a territorios más amplios y participando en las batallas ejércitos más grandes.

El ojiazul se había recuperado y estaba listo para luchar, el ver a Inglaterra herido y en el suelo había despertado en su ser un deseo por protegerlo y defenderlo del francés. Pero el mayor se lo impidió.

-No pienso arriesgarte de nuevo-dijo el europeo fulminando con la mirada al americano- Te quedarás aquí

-Pero…-comenzó el menor sin embargo, Inglaterra lo calló con una dura mirada

-Yo me encargaré de todo-dijo él antes de salir del fuerte donde lo encerró.

Los angloparlantes prepararon el ataque a uno de los fuertes costeros, con 2000 hombres y 3 barcos de guerra, atacaron el fuerte Beauséjour. El sitio duró dos semanas hasta que Francia huyó, sin embargo, esta victoria no ayudó a mejorar la situación de los británicos, que se encontraban en desventaja.

En mayo de ese año, los británicos reunieron un ejército de 1500 soldados para atacar uno de los principales fuertes de Francia. Bajó las órdenes de Edward Braddock y de Washington, se trasladaron hacia el noroeste cuando fueron emboscados por los francófonos. La balanza se inclinaba a favor de Francis. Braddock murió en el lugar y Washington logró devolver el ataque aunque ya era tarde por lo que emprendió la retirada.

Francis se anotó dos victorias más al vencer en los fuertes de Bull y Oswego. El angloparlante europeo estaba cada vez más débil. Nunca había pensado que el haber usado tanta magia podía haberlo agotado tanto.

-¿Qué te pasa, mon lapin?-preguntó el francés cuando el menor se rindió en el fuerte George- ¿Me lo vas a dejar tan fácil?

-Te voy a vencer… ya lo verás-le dijo el británico mirando al mayor con profundo desprecio- Aunque me cueste la vida, te sacaré de las tierras de Mar…

En 1756 estalló formalmente la guerra de los siete años en Europa, Arthur se unió a Gilbert para luchar contra Roderich, Elizabeta y por supuesto, Francis.

-Kesesesesese~ Tu no te preocupes, cejotas-le dijo el albino cuando el británico le comentó acerca de sus problemas en América- El asombroso yo tiene el mejor ejército de Europa, el señorito pagará. Tú concéntrate en ayudar a tu colonia.

-Thanks, Gil-le dijo el ojiverde aliviado ya que así podría enviar más tropas al nuevo mundo y se podría olvidar un poco de las batallas en Europa- Te debo una

1757 estuvo marcado por otra gran victoria francesa. Francis atacó el fuerte William Henry en agosto de ese año. Bombardeó el fuerte durante 6 días hasta que Arthur cayó.

-Ya ríndete de una vez-le dijo el francés cuando el menor estuvo a sus pies nuevamente-me quedaré con petit Alfred quieras o no…

-Juro que cuando te gane, te quitaré lo que es más importante para ti-le aseguró el inglés con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que no iba a aguantar por mucho pero nunca se rendiría- Te quitaré a Nueva Francia… y tú serás el que suplique piedad

Arthur nunca había visto a Nueva Francia, el mayor lo había escondido muy bien pero él pensaba que debía ser muy parecido a Alfred. Cada batalla y cada muerte también repercutían en el ojiazul. Pequeños cortes habían aparecido en las manos de Nueva Inglaterra el cual ya no jugaba ni buscaba entretenerse, la guerra le había arrebatado su infancia, ahora aprendía tácticas militares con Washington y recibía la presión de los habitantes de las 13 colonias. Todos pensaban que se quejaban con el hijo del mandamás pero en realidad, ponían un peso sobre la pequeña nación.

-Ganaré esta guerra-les aseguró a sus habitantes- lo haré por ustedes y por England…

Alfred estaba cada día más obsesionado con la guerra, Arthur notaba como este conflicto comenzaba a carcomer la vida de su pequeña colonia que ahora cargaba sobre sus hombros la vida de cientos de personas.

Con un nuevo plan diseñado entre los dos angloparlantes, en 1758, un ejército de 150 barcos de transporte, 40 navíos y 14,000 soldados atacó el fuerte Louisbourg. Éste ataque tomó por sorpresa a Francis que no se lo esperaba.

-Monsieur Bonnefoy-dijo uno de sus soldados- Los británicos están atacando el fuerte de Louisbourg

La sangre huyó de la cara del francés que inmediatamente inició el viaje hacia el fuerte, esperaba no llegar tarde ya que ese fuerte defendía la entrada del río San Lorenzo, si lograban derribar esa barrera… tendrían acceso a Quebec… a Matt…

Arthur disparaba a diestra y siniestra mientras sus hombres derribaban la puerta del fuerte. Alfred cargaba las armas del mayor para que éste pudiera atacar más rápidamente. Ambos demostraron ser un buen equipo ya que, después de varios días… Louisbourg cayó. La balanza comenzaba a equilibrarse.

-Non… ¡NON!-gritó el europeo de los ojos azules al encontrarse en el suelo. Mordía un pañuelo con desesperación mientras Inglaterra se alzaba frente a él con orgullo- ¡No pueden vencerme!

-Pues parece que lo hicimos y ahora queda menos para que logre llegar a Nueva Francia-le espetó el menor con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡NON! ¡No dejaré que le pongan un dedo a mon petit!-exclamó al borde de las lágrimas y miró al pequeño americano- Tú serás propiedad de Francia, cueste lo que cueste

Los ojiazules se miraron retadoramente. Francis estaba asustado y quizás algo preocupado, la duda y el miedo que había visto en los ojos de ese niño cuando le dispararon, habían desaparecido, ahora solo había determinación y frialdad, notaba como de pronto, todos los habitantes de las colonias se movían a su alrededor. Él estaba sufriendo una transformación por la presión y el estrés. ¿Dónde estaba el niño que lloraba por los truenos? ¿Dónde estaba su inocencia?

-Arthur…-dijo el francés mirando al británico-¿Qué le ha pasado a Alfred?

Inglaterra también había notado algo extraño en el menor, no era más que un niño de cuatro años que de pronto había sido obligado a cargar el mundo en su espalda.

-I…-dijo el ojiverde mirando al americano- … I don't know

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	12. El fin de la guerra

El año de 1759 sería recordado como el "Año de las victorias" y no sin motivo ya que los ingleses comenzaron a obtener una serie de victorias eliminando poco a poco a los franceses que se encontraban en el territorio en disputa.

La primera victoria la obtuvieron en la batalla de Ticonderoga. El comandante Amherst estuvo a cargo de tomar ese fuerte.

-Si lográramos obtener el poder del Fuerte Niágara, eliminaríamos al wine bastard de los Grandes Lagos-comentó el inglés en la reunión que hicieron para establecer un plan- Pero ese fuerte es casi impenetrable.

-Yo sé como lograremos que se rindan-comentó la vocecilla de Alfred- Cortaremos sus suministros… solitos caerán…

Sin embargo, la batalla no duró mucho ya que el francés, por el miedo de que pudieran atacar a su pequeña colonia, envió a la mayoría de los hombres al fuerte de Quebec dejándolo completamente indefenso.

Los ingleses se alzaban con el triunfo y aun tenían los ojos puestos en el gran premio, Nueva Francia. En Mayo de ese año, prepararon el asedio final al fuerte de Quebec. Con una flota de 49 buques y 140 embarcaciones junto con 7,000 soldados y 400 artilleros, los angloparlantes se dirigieron hacia el fuerte.

Francis ya sabía lo que venía por lo que el 31 de julio despertó con una presión en el pecho, eso no era un buen augurio. El ojiazul se levantó de la cama que compartía con su pequeña Nueva Francia y caminó hacia la ventana, el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el firmamento

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe? (Papá, ¿qué pasa?)-preguntó una voz dulce

El mayor alejó la mirada del horizonte para mirar al pequeño Matt que se había despertado y se frotaba los ojos mientras un bostezo se apoderaba de su boca. El europeo sonrió débilmente y acarició los cabellos dorados del menor

-No pasa nada, Mattie-mintió el ojiazul- Vuelve a dormir…

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a ver despertar a su pequeño canadiense de apariencia de siete años.

Todos estaban en posición, apuntaron los cañones a la gran puerta del fuerte y comenzaron a disparar mientras poco a poco sitiaban Quebec. Cuando el francés escuchó los estallidos, su corazón se detuvo. Abrazó al canadiense contra su pecho mientras el miedo invadía su ser.

-Mon petit-le dijo el mayor mirándolo a los ojos- Quiero que te vistas, rápido…

Matthew asintió y comenzó a vestirse algo asustado por los bombazos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Una vez que ambos estuvieron vestidos, Francia se hincó en el suelo para quedar a la misma altura que el menor

-Mon petit, mi querido Mattie…-dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello- Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase y cómo termine esta guerra, quiero que sepas que te quiero más que a mi vida… ¿oui?

-Uhm… oui-respondió el ojivioleta sin saber a qué se refería el mayor

-Je t'aime…-le dijo antes de besar su frente para salir a la batalla.

Inglaterra observaba cómo, poco a poco, las fuerzas francesas comenzaban a ceder. Miraba atentamente el campo de batalla esperando ver el reluciente cabello rubio de la nación francesa.

-Bloody bastard… ¿where are you?-se preguntó sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho para verlo llegar al campo con su espada en alto- ¡Francia!

Las miradas de los dos europeos se conectaron, sabían que esto era el final de la guerra, quien ganaba, se lo llevaba todo. Arthur levantó su espada y corrió hacia el ojiazul quien adoptó una posición defensiva. Los dos metales produjeron un eco que se escuchaba por encima de la lucha encarnizada entre sus dos ejércitos. Alfred observaba algo alejado de la batalla mientras coordinaba el sitio del fuerte.

Una estocada proveniente del ojiverde le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo al mayor. Francis golpeó a su adversario en el estómago con el codo para rápidamente recibir un golpe en la mejilla.

Las dos naciones europeas luchaban sin tener una pizca de piedad por su oponente. Cortes por aquí, golpes por allá pero comenzaba a notarse quien iba a ganar. Una desesperación inexplicable atacó el pecho del francés cuando notó que sus ataques fallaban y que sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más lentos.

Los muertos que estaba dejando el bombardeo del fuerte lo estaban afectando mucho. Inglaterra lo agarró desprevenido pateando sus piernas, el francés cayó al suelo estruendosamente. El ojiverde sonrió con malicia y le pisó la mano con la cual sujetaba su arma.

-Agh… no puedes vencerme… ¡no puedes!-exclamó el francés apretando los dientes para no gritar del dolor.

-Pues parece que ya te gané-dijo el británico.

Los ojos del francés se dirigieron al fuerte y vio horrorizado como todos sus hombres se rendían. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver que había fallado, no había podido proteger lo más valioso de su vida

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas del ojiazul, Arthur se alejó de él y caminó con seguridad hacia el fuerte que yacía en escombros. Alfred se apresuró a seguirlo. Los angloparlantes entraron en la casa que se encontraba dentro del fuerte. Al abrir la puerta del salón principal, encontraron a un niño de la misma "edad "de Alfred mirando por la ventana.

Ambos americanos eran extremadamente parecidos. Los ojos violetas del menor se dirigieron primero hacia el ojiazul y luego hacia el ojiverde el cual hizo una reverencia y se acercó con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland-dijo suavemente- Francis ha caído y ahora eres territorio inglés- y dicho esto, cargó al canadiense quien trató de oponerse pero era tan débil que no le hacía ni cosquillas al europeo.

Inglaterra salió de Quebec triunfante. Justo cuando se dirigía hacia su casa, pasó al lado de donde estaba el francés que lloraba amargamente

-¡NON!-gritó desgarradoramente tratando de ponerse de pie pero estaba muy herido- ¡No te lo lleves! ¡Por lo que más quieras!

Arthur lo miró con desprecio y con frialdad antes de sonreír amargamente

-Si yo hubiera perdido, te hubieras llevado a Alfred aunque yo entregara mi vida por él-dijo fríamente- No hubieras tenido misericordia así que yo tampoco la tendré

Y dando media vuelta, se fue caminando a su casa. Matt lloraba en brazos del británico mientras extendía su mano hacia Francia.

-¡MATT!-un grito desgarrador surgió de la boca del europeo derrotado. Era un grito de desesperación, impotencia y dolor- ¡CANADA!

-¡Papa!-gritaba el menor llorando a mares- ¡Papa! ¡Papa!

Alfred escuchaba los gritos y se alegró de no estar en la situación del canadiense. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Arthur dejó al ojivioleta en el suelo y lo miró

-Ya no llores-le dijo suavemente acariciando su cabello- Ve el lado positivo, ahora Alfred es tu hermano. Deben cuidarse mutuamente ¿ok?

El ojiazul y el ojivioleta cruzaron una mirada y Alfred abrazó al canadiense que no dejaba de llorar. Esperaba que, a pesar de todo, pudieran ser amigos… hermanos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	13. Cambios

Ahora que la guerra había terminado, Inglaterra esperaba que su pequeña colonia pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Vayan a jugar al jardín, diviértanse-les dijo Arthur al día siguiente que Canadá se instaló en la casa de Alfred

-¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?-preguntó Alfred con una mirada de esperanza. Añoraba mucho los días en que el británico jugaba con él.

-No puedo, Alfie-dijo el mayor terminándose su té- Esta guerra fue extremadamente cara y ahora debo de resolver mis problemas económicos. Será en otra ocasión.

Pero esa ocasión nunca llegó. El ojiverde tuvo que regresar a su isla a los pocos días.

-¿Por qué siempre me tiene que dejar solo?-se preguntó el ojiazul mientras desayunaba con el pequeño canadiense- ¿Por qué no se puede quedar conmigo como antes?

-Je ne se pas (no lo sé)-le dijo Mattie débilmente antes de tomar un trago de leche

-Si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sujetarlo y no dejarlo huir…-se dijo mirando su plato de avena- Quizás si fuera una nación podría hacer que me tomara en cuenta.

Inglaterra, buscando mejorar su economía que se había visto deteriorada por la guerra, comenzó a aplicar una serie de impuestos a diferentes productos como la azúcar, el té, los textiles y otros bienes de importación.

Los americanos temían que estos impuestos dificultaran el comercio y temían que las tropas británicas, que debían mantener con comida y alojo por la Ley de Alojamiento, sirvieran para reprimir las libertades civiles.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se impusieron las nuevas leyes impuestos y mucha gente iba a hacer manifestaciones frente a la casa de los hermanos americanos.

-¿Alfie?-preguntó Mattie mientras veía como la gente gritaba afuera- ¿Qué pasa?

Pero el americano no respondió, estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas debido al fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía. Los gritos y protestas resonaban en su cabeza presionándolo para que encontrara una solución.

La población de Canadá había aceptado el ser controlada por Inglaterra y no tenían ningún problema con los impuestos por lo que el pequeño ojivioleta no entendía lo que le pasaba a su hermano. Se hincó a su lado y acarició el cabello del ojiazul.

Matt había notado que cuando había terminado la guerra, Alfred había vuelto a sonreír y jugaban mucho juntos. Ambos se sentían como lo que eran, dos niños de siete y ocho años. Pero en cuando habían comenzado las protestas y las revueltas, el angloparlante se había vuelto más serio, taciturno y frío. Ya no sonreía y cada vez que ocurría una manifestación, comenzaba a llorar de desesperación. Todo esto preocupaba al canadiense.

La aprobación de la Ley de Estampillas, que decía que debían adherirse estampillas fiscales especiales a todos los periódicos, folletos, documentos legales y licencias, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Las trece colonias comenzaron a unificarse a nivel social, no solo a nivel geográfico. Esta unificación volvió a afectar la vida de Alfred.

Era 1765, el angloparlante se había despertado por una incomodidad en el cuerpo. Su ropa había vuelto a encogerse. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, despertando al ojivioleta que se encontraba dormido a su lado.

-¿Alfie?-preguntó éste preocupado cuando el ojiazul corrió al baño y se levantó de un salto al escucharlo gritar de terror. Cuando entró al baño, se tapó la boca al ver a su hermano

El americano había roto el espejo de un puñetazo cuando, al verse en éste, vio a un adolescente de 13 años. De su mano goteaba sangre mientras lloraba de desesperación.

-Why?!-gritó por la impotencia mientras el canadiense tomaba unas pinzas y comenzaba a extraer los pedazos de espejo de la mano del mayor- ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?!

-Quizás… quizás es por todos los cambios que has sufrido-le dijo el menor mientras vendaba su mano con mucho cuidado-ven, vamos a jugar a la pelota para que te animes ¿oui?

-Ok-dijo él secándose las mejillas y ambos chicos se quitaron la piyama y se vistieron. Alfred se puso los pantalones más grandes que tenía y le quedaron de shorts- I hate this, bloody hell-entonces se quedó callado. Nunca había dicho una mala palabra- …ehm… vámonos…

Los americanos salieron al jardín delantero. Mattie se puso su guante de beisbol y Alfred le lanzó la pelota. La lanzaba más lento que de costumbre por la venda en su mano. De pronto una manifestación pasó frente a la casa rumbo a la alcaldía

-¡Hey you!-dijo uno de los hombres señalando al americano- Debes venir, todos los hombres de los 13 años en adelante vamos a hacer manifestación.

-Pero yo tengo ocho años-dijo Alfred asustado porque algunos iban armados.

-No digas mentiras, vamos-y dándole una pancarta, los hombres se lo llevaron.

-¡MATT!-gritó el ojiazul y comenzó a llorar de miedo antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza-¡Ay!

-No llore y actué como un hombre-le dijo otro hombre mientras comenzaban a exigir que se eliminaran las leyes absurdas

-¡Sir!-exclamó el alcalde asustado al ver a la muchedumbre enardecida-¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Arthur miró por la ventana a la multitud y dijo- Que se elimine la ley de Estampillas- entonces sus ojos chocaron los ojos azules del americano- ¡¿Alfred?! ¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?! ¡Ha crecido de nuevo!- y creyendo que él había organizado la manifestación, se puso furioso- Pero se quedará la ley de Alojamiento e impondré otro impuesto al té, ese niño debe aprender una lección.

Cuando la multitud se dispersó, el ojiazul estaba a punto de regresar a su casa cuando vio salir al británico, pálido del coraje. Una sensación extraña atacó al menor, su corazón comenzó a latir de alegría al verlo aunque estuviera enojado

-¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?!-exclamó furioso y se cruzó de brazos- ¡¿Acaso te estás rebelando contra mí?!

-¡¿What?!-exclamó sorprendido y se sonrojó cuando se acercó- ¡Claro que no!

-¡¿Acaso quieres independizarte ahora que has crecido?!-le espetó fulminándolo con la mirada- Pues olvídalo, ahora duplicaré el impuesto en el té por tus revueltas

-What?!-exclamó sorprendido- ¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-Claro que puedo, eres mi colonia y yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera-le dijo fríamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	14. Boston

Alfred estaba enojado, caminaba de un lado murmurando maldiciones. Inglaterra había cumplido su amenaza de subir el té.

El 9 de mayo de 1768, John Hancock, uno de los hombres más ricos de Boston llega al muelle con 100 barriles de vino importado y no quiere pagar los impuestos por lo que los británicos confiscan el barco. Esto causa motines en todo el puerto.

Arthur, molesto por los motines, envía 400 casacas rojas a Boston ya que era un puerto muy importante para la corona británica. Ahí se encontraban importantes astilleros que producían 200 barcos por año lo que es 1/3 de la flota británica. En Boston hay una casaca roja por cada cuatro colonos.

-¿Por qué enviaste a todos tus hombres aquí?-le preguntó el ojiazul molesto

-Tus motines se estaban saliendo de control-le respondió el inglés tranquilamente- Necesitaba que te calmaras…

-¡Me calmaría si me hicieras caso!-exclamó el menor harto y se acercó al mayor jalándolo de la corbata- Arthur, quiero toda tu atención, como era antes… Quiero que tengas tus ojos solo en mí…

El ojiverde desvió la mirada y le quitó la corbata. Alfred trató de detenerlo pero varias casacas rojas lo evitaron.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-le dijo antes de dar media vuelta para regresar al puerto. Matt lo había visto todo desde la ventana de su casa.

El 5 de Marzo de 1770, después de 3 días de disturbios se formó una multitud enardecida de hombres que culpaban a los británicos por dejarlos sin trabajo.

-¿Alfie?-preguntó el canadiense que había crecido un poco más- ¿Piensas ir ahí?

-Yes-le dijo el mayor- Arthur estará ahí y estoy determinado a que me tome en cuenta, estoy harto de que me trate como si no fuera nada, como si no importara...

El americano salió de la casa y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. La turba furiosa se enfrentaba a ocho casacas rojas que habían recibido la orden de no disparar.

Los soldados le apuntaban a los colonos que no se atrevían a acercarse pero que los provocaban. Arthur estaba ahí, en el centro de la línea de casacas y les apuntaba mientras trataba de calmar a los soldados.

-¡Vamos, ataquen!-gritaban todos- ¡Si se creen tan buenos, ataquen y enfréntense a la ira de las trece colonias!

-¡No van a atacar!-dijo la futura nación mirando a su tutor-¡Son cobardes!

Inglaterra apretó con fuerza su mosquete fulminando al menor con la mirada

-¡Alfred! ¡Vete de aquí!-le espetó enojado-¡Ahora!

-No-le dijo el ojiazul-¡Ahora vas a escucharme! ¡Quieras o no!

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-le dijo fríamente acercándose un poco hacia él

-Desde tu dichosa guerra, no me prestas atención, ya no me haces caso…-le dijo conteniendo las lagrimas- ¿Por qué no podemos regresar a como éramos antes?

El mayor miró al americano. Él también deseaba que todo acabara pero estaba obligado a reprimir las revueltas.

-Soy un hombre muy ocupado-le dijo fríamente- No tengo tiempo para ti, entiende.

-¡Antes si lo tenías!-le espetó- ¿Es porque antes era pequeño? ¡Pues eso es una tontería! ¡Idiot! ¡bloody bastard!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El europeo escuchó como los colonos se burlaban de él porque un niño de 13 años lo había insultado. El ojiverde dio un paso al frente y le soltó una bofetada al menor que cayó al suelo.

Así comenzó la guerra.

Los colonos estuvieron a punto de linchar a la nación cuando las casacas rojas dispararon. Varios hombres murieron en ese ataque. Arthur levantó al ojiazul y se apresuró a sacarlo de la escena

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-le espetó furioso en un callejón desierto

-¡Porque estoy harto de que me trates como si no fuera nada más que tu banco personal!-le dijo el menor con la mejilla ligeramente roja-Arthur, tú eres lo más importante para mí… y yo quiero ser lo más importante para ti…

-Alfred…-murmuró el europeo y se sonrojó-Eres muy pequeño para saber qué es lo que quieres

El menor apretó los puños furioso y poniéndose de puntitas y besó rápidamente los labios del ojiverde. Los ojos del inglés se abrieron de golpe y éste retrocedió.

-Esto no va a pasar-dijo una vez que entendió todo- Olvídate de mi…

Alfred lo vio partir y su corazón se cayó en pedazos, había esperado que el británico compartiera los sentimientos que tenía por él pero todo había fallado

El 16 de Diciembre de 1773, Inglaterra retira todos los impuestos, menos uno: el del té. Los colonos prepararon una emboscada y Alfred iba con ellos. Armados con hachas y cuchillos, amedrentaron a la tripulación de uno de los barcos que transportaban el té. Los hombres comenzaron a bajar la mercancía.

-¡Alfred!-gritó una voz que hizo que el menor se estremeciera-¡Suelta esa caja con té! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!

La mirada del ojiazul se cruzó con la del ojiverde. El corazón del americano comenzó a latir con fuerza. Él era su debilidad y no debía serlo. Se había convencido de que la única manera en que Inglaterra lo tomara en serio y hubiera una oportunidad para su relación, era siendo una gran nación y para ello, debía arrancarse el corazón.

Debía ser una nación que no temiera a nada, que fuera fuerte, que su conciencia no se atreviera a molestarlo cuando él tuviera que pasar por encima de otros para lograrlo. Porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. El menor se acercó a la orilla y extendió la caja dispuesto a tirarla al mar.

-¡No te atrevas!-exclamó el inglés al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer-¡No lo hagas o juro que te arrepentirás!

Alfred separó los meñiques de la caja haciendo que el mayor comenzara a temblar. Una sonrisa apareció en su boca, por fin tenía toda su atención, esa debía ser una señal de que iba por buen camino. Los colonos lo miraban sorprendidos y lo alentaban a que lo hiciera

-Alfred…-su voz tembló levemente y dio un paso hacia él haciendo que el americano separara los dedos anulares de la caja- ¡Así no resolverás nada!

-¡Tómame en cuenta!-exclamó el menor-¡Mírame como tu igual!

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-exclamó Arthur con impotencia, no podía verlo de otra manera que no fuera como su pequeña y rebelde colonia

-Entonces debo hacerlo-murmuró y cerró los ojos. De pronto se escuchó como la caja caía al agua seguida por varias más lanzadas por los colonos

-No…-murmuró el mayor en shock para rápidamente correr dispuesto a lanzarse al agua pero sus soldados lo detuvieron- ¡NO! ¡NOO!

Ese día, 1 millón de dólares en té terminaron en el mar.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	15. Independence

Después de lo ocurrido, los británicos optaron por cerrar el puerto de Boston, uno de los más ricos del continente. Cientos de personas se quedaron sin trabajo. Querían reprimir cualquier revuelta que se pudiera producir en la rebelde colonia de Massachusetts.

Era el año de 1774, las ansias de libertad se sentían en el aire.

-Alfie, no vayas a hacer una tontería-dijo Matt mientras cenaban una noche- ¿Por qué no hablas con Arthur y arreglan eso?

-¡El no quiere hacerme caso!-exclamó el menor- ¡Ya traté de hablar con él y no funciona!

-¿Por qué no le envías una carta?-preguntó el canadiense- Quizás si lo haces de manera formal, todo se resuelva

-Quizás- dijo el americano pensativo

Y de esta manera, indignados por las acciones de los británicos, se realizó el primer Congreso de Philadelphia en la cual, la asamblea de Massachusetts optó por reunir a los delegados de las colonias en Philadelphia. Algunos de los integrantes del congreso eran los radicales John Adams, Patrick Henry y un terrateniente de Virginia, George Washington.

El propósito de este congreso era enviar una carta a Inglaterra para que eliminara todas las leyes intolerantes y los impuestos. En esta carta aun se reconocía al rey Jorge III como monarca.

Arthur miraba por la ventana como llovía sobre su capital. Se encontraba en el Palacio de Buckingham ya que había tenido que regresar luego de que se corrió la noticia de la masacre en Boston. Se sentía angustiado, dolido y asustado. El rey Jorge III miró a su nación preocupado. Sabía que esto lo afectaba pero era necesario para levantar la economía de su país. Temblaba al imaginar qué hubiera pasado si hubieran perdido la guerra de los siete años.

Mientras buscaba palabras de aliento para el ojiverde, entró un mensajero

-Alteza, le traigo una carta de América-anunció en voz baja

-Thanks, Roger-agradeció el rey mientras abría la carta. La leyó y sin miramientos, la hizo bolita y la tiró a la basura

-¿Qué era?-preguntó el británico

-Una carta sin importancia-dijo el rey moviendo la mano con desdén.

Comenzaron a pasar los meses y Alfred no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-¡No funcionó!-exclamó el americano molesto- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Quizás no la recibió-dijo Matt tratando de calmar a su hermano- Ya sabes lo inseguro que es el correo marítimo

-Bien, bien, haré otro congreso-dijo el ojiazul saliendo de la casa

El segundo Congreso de Philadelphia provoca que haya una división entre sus integrantes: El partido del Sur que son adeptos al rey y el partido del Norte y Centro que quiere cambiar el gobierno del país. Además, se crea un ejército colonial.

En la segunda carta que envían a Inglaterra, declaran nuevamente que las colonias no pretenden separarse de la Corona Inglesa, solo pedían que los tomaran en cuenta.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, los rebeldes se están saliendo de control-dijo el Rey de Inglaterra mirando al ojiverde

-Alfred-murmuró- Debo regresar a America, debemos arreglar las cosas antes de que se salgan de control.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un mensajero con la segunda carta. El rey la leyó y estaba a punto de tirarla a la basura cuando Arthur lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó- ¿Qué dice la carta?

-Nada, no es nada-comentó el rey pero el inglés le arrebató la carta y la leyó. El color abandonó sus mejillas

-Segundo Congreso Continental…-murmuró y se enojó- ¡Ellos tratando de lograr la paz y usted los ignora! ¡Si estalla una guerra será culpa suya!- y murmurando maldiciones, salió del Palacio de Buckingham rumbo al puerto. Regresaría a America y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Al no recibir respuesta de Inglaterra, los colonos comenzaron a reunir armas ilegales y a esconderlas de las casacas rojas. A pesar de que todos esperaban un conflicto, los miembros del congreso querían mantener la paz con Gran Bretaña.

Creció un sentimiento de solidaridad entre las colonias. Ya no había diferencia entre ninguna de ellas. El futuro de las 13 colonias pendía de un hilo.

Primavera de 1775 cerca de Concord, Massachusetts, el armero Isaac Davies le dio un entrenamiento básico a la milicia de su pueblo. Si iniciaba una guerra, ellos eran la primera línea de defensa. Eran personas comunes: granjeros, herreros y comerciantes. Se prepararon para defenderse del ejército británico.

A la media noche del 19 de abril de 1775, 900 casacas rojas viajaron a Lexington y Concord para arrestar a los líderes de la rebelión y apoderarse de sus armas. Debido a un filtro de información, todos los pueblos sabían de su movimiento.

De esta manera 60 milicianos poco armados e inexpertos se enfrentaron a 900 ingleses profesionales pertenecientes al ejército más poderoso del mundo, un ejército que en los últimos 20 años había conseguido victorias en los cinco continentes. Esto cambiaría la historia para siempre.

El capitán John Parker advierte a su ejército que no disparen contra los británicos, que sean ellos los primeros en atacar. De pronto, se escucha un disparo. Nadie sabe de parte de quien fue, pero esto comenzó la guerra. Los rebeldes eran superados en número y se encontraban en tremenda desventaja por lo que huyen. A los pocos minutos, ocho rebeldes habían muerto y diez estaban heridos.

Las casacas rojas llegaron a Concord buscando armas pero los rebeldes habían llegado primero. Mientras ellos buscan armas, la milicia se reunió a las afueras de Concord. Eran más de 1000 y estaban dispuestos a defender su pueblo de los británicos. Pero los británicos emprendieron la marcha para volver a Boston.

Así inició la venganza de los rebeldes que buscaron rodear a las casacas rojas iniciando un fuego cruzado. La milicia trata de imponerse para hacer que paguen. Los disparos siguieron durante el todo el día. Como resultado, 1/3 de los británicos mueren.

Los rebeldes se estaban enfrentando a la superpotencia militar más poderosa del mundo en esa época.

Se hizo un tercer y último congreso en Philadelphia. Esta vez, las colonias estaban dispuestas a luchar por su independencia, se habían terminado las negociaciones, ahora la única manera de resolver este conflicto era por la fuerza. Cada colonia debía elegir a un grupo de ciudadanos para que integraran una convención para elaborar una constitución. Sería la primera constitución de América. La unión de todos provocó el último cambio significativo en el físico de Alfred. Ahora, el representante del futuro Estados Unidos, tenía 18 años. Se realizó un Acta de Independencia firmada y aprobada por el Congreso.

-Hoy, 4 de julio de 1776-dijo Alfred solemnemente frente al Congreso- inicia la guerra de Independencia…

* * *

Wii si logré escribir este capitulo el 4 de julio n.n

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	16. Fight for freedom

El francés escupió su trago de vino, miró al americano completamente sorprendido

-¡¿Qué te vas a qué?!-exclamó sin poder creerlo

-¡Me voy a independizar!-le repitió el menor- Y quiero tu ayuda

-Mon ami, estamos hablando de Angleterre-le dijo el mayor mirándolo como si estuviera loco- Él tiene 6 veces más experiencia que tu, es una locura

-Sé que podré hacerlo si me apoyas, por eso te pedí que vinieras-le dijo firmemente- Se que Arthur es poderoso pero puedo con él

-Mon ami, no entiendes-le dijo el europeo- Hombres mucho más poderosos y experimentados que tu han tratado de luchar contra él y nadie ha logrado derrotarlo

-Pues yo lo hare-dijo con total seguridad- Yo derrotaré a Inglaterra…

El 12 de julio de 1776, dos buques de guerra británicos abrieron fuego contra la ciudad de Nueva York. Arthur miraba como uno a uno, los habitantes de esa ciudad comenzaban a caer. Alfred lo miraba con enojo mientras sentía pequeñas punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Un mes después, Alfred, que apenas se estaba recuperando del ataque anterior observó como la armada inglesa se acercaba en masa hacia Nueva York. Eran más de 400 navíos, la fuerza militar británica más grande del mundo. 32 mil tropas británicas se preparan para tomar Manhattan y superan en número a los rebeldes.

Las piernas del americano temblaron levemente al ver eso, tenía miedo ya que nunca había visto a Inglaterra como potencia militar, como enemigo. Pero el ojiazul estaba firmemente convencido de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Arthur podía luchar por su rey pero él luchaba por la vida de cada uno de sus habitantes.

Alfred se resguardó en una trinchera junto con otros de sus hombres cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido. El americano se acercó al borde de la trinchera y lo primero que vio fueron cuatro naves que acababan de hacer contacto con la playa. _El Fénix_ era el nombre de uno de ellos y en la cubierta pudo notar a la delgada silueta de su tutor caminando de un lado al otro de la cubierta dando órdenes.

Entonces los cañones se levantaron y comenzó el ataque. Al rubio le dieron tan solo un par de minutos antes de la primera bala pasara rozando sobre su cabeza para golpear la trinchera con fuerza. Una tras otra, las balas comenzaron a eliminar a los rebeldes. Era septiembre de 1776 y Nueva York fue la primera en ser atacada. Un dolor muy fuerte golpeó el pecho del menor cuando Arthur atacó la ciudad sin piedad.

En tan solo una hora, 2,500 balas de cañón destruyeron las defensas rebeldes y 4,000 tropas británicas irrumpieron en Manhattan. Un soldado británico tenía un promedio de 6 veces más experiencia que un rebelde americano. Arthur dirigió a sus casacas rojas por tierra hacia el centro de la ciudad. Debido al ataque, Alfred había regresado corriendo al centro para prepararse seguido por Washington y los sobrevivientes del ataque.

Una vez que Arthur llegó al centro de Nueva York, se enfrentó al menor.

-Alfred, detén esta locura-le pidió- ríndete y que todo regrese a la normalidad

-¡Ya nada va a ser normal después de esto!-le espetó- ¡Ya te dije cual es mi única petición! ¡Mírame como tu igual!

-No puedo hacerlo –dijo él mirando al menor con dolor y enojo

-Entonces no pienso detenerme-dijo él firmemente

-¡Te vas a detener ahora por las buenas o por las malas!-le espetó el británico molesto

-¡¿Y si no lo hago qué?! –Preguntó retándolo- ¿Me vas a castigar como niño chiquito?

-No, quemaré tu ciudad-dijo severamente y le ordenó a sus hombres tomar sus antorchas.

La sangre abandonó la cara del americano y sus rodillas temblaron

-¡No lo harías!-dijo con voz temblorosa y con las pupilas dilatadas del miedo

-Solo mírame…-dijo el mayor y sus hombres comenzaron a quemar la ciudad.

-¡No!-gritó y se lanzó sobre el británico el cual lo esquivó, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Ya es tarde!-le espetó molesto- Si quieres enfrentarte a mí, te abstendrás a las consecuencias…

El corazón de Alfred dolía como si éste fuera el que estaba quemándose. Miró al mayor con los ojos llenos de rencor y amargura. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

En dos días, el incendio destruyó la cuarta parte de la ciudad. El plan de Arthur era atemorizar tanto a Alfred que él se rindiera. Al pasar del mar, el inglés ordena que entren al territorio americano.

En Octubre de ese año, un ejército de 8,000 hombres se dirige al sur desde Canadá. Matt había regresado a su casa en Quebec porque no podía soportar la tensión que se vivía en casa de su hermano.

-¡Arthur!-exclamó el canadiense cuando lo vio traspasando su frontera- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este es el camino más seguro hacia el centro del territorio de ese niño-le gruñó molesto y lo vio fijamente- Tú aun eres leal a la corona ¿no es así?

El ojivioleta lo miró preocupado antes de asentir. Él no tenía ningún problema con Inglaterra.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó el menor preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano

-Iré a Saratoga siguiendo el río Hudson-le dijo tranquilamente- Ahí me reuniré con mi armada y dividiré la casa de Alfred en dos.

Y dicho esto, subió a su caballo y dirigió a su ejército hacia el sur. Alfred usó técnicas de guerra desconocidas para el europeo, después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a las batallas en campo abierto. Moviéndose entre la densa vegetación muy sigilosamente, los americanos rodearon a los británicos.

-Esto es más pesado de lo que pensé- dijo el mayor cuando sus hombres comenzaron a cansarse por lo que bajó el ritmo para que no se detuvieran- Vamos, bien, no se preocupen…

El americano sonrió al ver que el viaje de los británicos se había convertido en un calvario para ellos. Mandó rodearlos con sus mejores tiradores que usaban rifles de cañón largo. Este tipo de rifle lograba disparar el doble de la distancia de un mosquete inglés.

En cuanto suena el primer disparo, se inicia la batalla. Los británicos estaban confundidos, no sabían de donde provenían las balas. Arthur miró a su alrededor, el chico estaba usando la táctica de atacar y correr sigilosamente. Igual que lo hacía la tribu de Mar. El corazón del inglés se encogió al ver el parecido.

-Debemos eliminar a los líderes del grupo-dijo Alfred- Si eliminamos a los oficiales, el resto caerá

Los ingleses se vieron obligados a tomar una táctica defensiva. En tierra, el americano era más hábil porque conocía el terreno. Debía reconocer que el menor estaba dando batalla, pero estaba muy lejos de ganarle.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	17. Las pruebas de la guerra

Un pequeño ejército inglés viajó desde Canadá hasta Nueva York, sin embargo, fueron interceptados por un grupo de rebeldes.

Alfred y sus hombres miraron entre la espesura del bosque como los ingleses adoptaron una estrategia defensiva apuntando con sus mosquetes hacia ellos sin poder distinguirlos bien entre la vegetación.

El americano tomó un rifle y subió a uno de los árboles procurando no ser visto ni escuchado. Si eliminaba al líder del grupo, los soldados se dispersarían, pero el líder era Arthur.

Una vez que estuvo arriba, le apuntó. Su corazón palpitaba alocadamente diciendo que no debía hacerlo, que era el hombre que lo crió y el hombre a quien amaba, pero todos sus hombres lo veían esperando a que lo hiciera.

La presión era demasiada, su mente estaba hecha un caos. Desesperado, dirigió su mano al gatillo y disparó, pero en el último segundo, su frágil corazón había podido desviar el disparo.

Los ojos de Alfred estaban llenos de dudas, él quería ser una gran nación y poderle demostrar a todos y en especial al británico que él era alguien libre e independiente pero aun no estaba seguro si iba a poder vaciar su corazón y volverlo frío como una piedra para no sentir culpa después.

Todos los rebeldes lo miraron y le susurraron que era el momento perfecto para atacar, que se deshiciera del jinete cejón. Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza del ojiazul.

Su pueblo exigía libertad y justicia y esto solo lo iban a conseguir con la independencia.

Dirigió su dedo al gatillo una vez más, para ser la nación más poderosa de todas, debía de hacer sacrificios y el primero de ellos, era sacrificar su amor por el que ahora era su enemigo.

Apuntó y, con su corazón muriendo de dolor, disparó…

El disparo resonó en todo el lugar y Arthur cayó al suelo. Si hubiera sido un humano, había muerto. La bala se impactó en su pecho. Sin un líder, los británicos comienzan a sentir pánico. Los rebeldes atacaron.

Alfred reprimía las ganas de correr hacia el ojiverde y ver si estaba bien, no podía preocuparse por su enemigo, no debía hacerlo.

Inglaterra estaba sorprendido, no sabía quién le había disparado pero no podía dirigir a sus tropas en ese estado por lo que ordenó la retirada. Dos de sus hombres lo cargaron para poder huir.

El 17 de septiembre de 1777, ese escuadrón, se rindió. Ese fue un momento decisivo.

Esta victoria americana impresiona a todo el mundo, pero no tanto como al mayor enemigo de Inglaterra. Francia estaba asombrado por la hazaña del menor

-Vaya vaya, mon petit.-le dijo el europeo con una sonrisa en una de sus visitas secretas- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que obligaste al cejón a rendirse? C'est magnifique

-Thanks France-dijo tranquilamente, no había dormido durante varios días por lo que su cara reflejaba cansancio y frialdad.

-Oh mon dieu, esta guerra va a acabar contigo, mon ami-dijo el mayor preocupado por la salud del menor

-El único que va a terminar acabado por esta guerra va a ser England-dijo firmemente. Su corazón estaba frío, había perdido esa chispa inocente y esa alegría que lo caracterizaba, ahora solo era frío y calculador.

-Ehm… de acuerdo, mon ami-dijo el francés sin dejar de mirar preocupado al americano- Me has convencido, te ayudaré contra Monsieur cejotas

-Thanks, France-respondió con una voz fría- England va a caer…

La flota francesa obligó a los ingleses a luchar en dos frentes, tierra y mar. Pero cuando llegó el invierno, el ejército de rebeldes tuvo que superar su mayor prueba.

No tenían ropa ni provisiones, estaban a merced del frío y la nieve. Alfred temblaba de frío, sus hombres comenzaban a quedarse tiesos y eso era malo. Muy malo.

En tan solo dos semanas, 2000 hombres enferman gravemente, el frío y la enfermedad estaban diezmando a los rebeldes.

Comienzan a haber peleas por la poca comida que hay. Alfred llevaba más de tres semanas sin probar alimento, después de todo, él no podía morir tan fácilmente como sus hombres.

La mayoría de sus hombres eran refugiados, convictos, esclavos liberados, eran un grupo conflictivo que puso a prueba el liderazgo de Washington y del americano.

Washington pasó largos días levantando la moral de sus hombres y evitando peleas entre ellos, sin embargo, sus problemas apenas comenzaban

Los rebeldes se enfrentarían a algo peor que el frío o los ingleses: la viruela.

La revolución coincidió con la peor epidemia de viruela en la historia de los Estados Unidos.

Esta epidemia se expandió desde los barcos de prisioneros británicos, los americanos no tenían defensas contra la viruela porque no la conocían y no había cura. Cuatro de cada diez víctimas morían. Alfred estaba muy mal, sentía que moriría en cualquier instante por tantos hombres que perdió en tan poco tiempo.

El virus se expandió rápidamente atacando a los rebeldes sin piedad. Washington había sobrevivido a la viruela de niño por lo que es inmune a ella en esa epidemia.

Los americanos prueban una medida revolucionaria para ese tiempo, traspasaron el virus desde un hombre enfermo a uno sano por medio de la inoculación. Esto propaga la infección pero a un ritmo más lento. Una semana después de haber sido expuesto al virus, la victima genera anticuerpos los cuales mataron al virus.

Pero era una carrera contra el tiempo, el cuerpo del paciente debía ser más rápido que el virus o morirá. Esto provoca que uno de cada cinco rebeldes inoculados muera en el proceso.

Sin embargo, este método innovador tuvo buenos resultados. La salud de Alfred mejoraba poco a poco. Los casos de viruela descienden pero para ganar la guerra, el ejército de rebeldes estaba muy lejos de transformarse en una máquina de guerra que pudiera vencer de manera definitiva a los británicos.

Alfred mejoró, la viruela había sido erradicada de manera eficaz y casi por completo.

Era el año de 1778, una vez que los rebeldes pasaron una de las pruebas más peligrosas en su búsqueda por la libertad, necesitaban entrenamiento para poder vencer a los británicos.

Esta era una hazaña que requería a un héroe extraordinario de origen europeo

-¿Así que quieres ganar una guerra eh, niño? –Dijo una voz burlona- Pues escogiste al maestro indicado, Kesesesesese~

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	18. Hard work

Era el año de 1778, una vez que los rebeldes pasaron una de las pruebas más peligrosas en su búsqueda por la libertad, necesitaban entrenamiento para poder vencer a los británicos.

Washington había traído al Barón Friedrich von Steuben, quien era un ex general prusiano. Él se encargó de inculcar disciplina militar a las tropas americanas.

-¿Así que quieres ganar una guerra eh, niño? –Dijo una voz burlona- Pues escogiste al maestro indicado, Kesesesesese~

-Sí, sí quiero ganar-dijo Alfred mirando al albino quien sonreía con absoluta confianza

-Entonces debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga sin cuestionarlo ¿Entendido?-preguntó el ojirojo cruzándose de brazos-

-¡Yes, sir!-dijo el menor con el clásico saludo militar

Pronto, Prusia descubrió que el americano y su ejército no se parecían a ningún otro que hubiera entrenado antes. Ya que, a diferencia de Europa donde ordenaba algo y era cumplido en el acto, Alfred cuestionaba cada orden y hasta que no conocía el motivo, no lo hacía.

-¡Corre esa ladera y regresa en cinco minutos! –Exclamó el ojirojo después de explicarle que los ejercicios que iba a hacer, eran para mejorar su velocidad, resistencia y agilidad- ¡Corre!

El americano salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía sobre el lodo, sus pies se hundían en éste pero no se rindió. Corría utilizando toda su fuerza, sin embargo esto no era suficiente

-¡Te tardaste seis minutos! –le gritó molesto- ¡Vuelve a hacerlo o harás 15 lagartijas!

El aire entraba por los pulmones del americano a un ritmo muy irregular, las piernas le dolían y tenía las piernas cubiertas de lodo. Subió hasta el punto más alto de la colina y regresó.

-¡Vatter corría más rápido que tú cuando tenía la mitad de tu edad!-le espetó- Al suelo y dame 20

-Pero tu… dijiste… 15…-se quejó comenzando a hacerlas

-¡25 por quejarte!-le dijo molesto, no le gustaba que nadie lo cuestionara- ¡Una guerra no se gana con quejas!

Von Steuben llevó el orden y la disciplina al ejército americano. Muchos de los rebeldes se preguntaban por qué el rubio de ojos azules no practicaba con ellos y por qué el albino era más estricto que el barón. Pero nadie sabía la respuesta.

-¡Eins, zwei! ¡Eins, zwei! (Uno, dos)-le contaba el prusiano mientras el americano subía un enorme árbol sin usar los pies- ¡Ah! Tocaste una rama con el pie izquierdo, baja y vuelve a empezar…

Alfred estaba sumamente agotado solo había pasado dos semanas y ya quería rendirse pero no lo haría, su gente confiaba en él

Los rebeldes le preguntaban a Washington si no era crueldad el entrenamiento del ojiazul mientras observaban desde el interior de una de las casas de campaña como el rubio hacía lagartijas bajo la lluvia mientras el albino las contaba

-Si el general Beilschmidt dice que Jones debe esforzarse más, es por algo-comentó el barón tomando té tranquilamente.

La futura nación sentía como la lluvia lo mojaba hasta los huesos mientras le era difícil seguir el ritmo de siempre con la ropa completamente empapada, pero aun así, con las manos llenas de lodo y barro, seguía haciendo las lagartijas. Los brazos le dolían demasiado.

-¡Neunundsiebzig, achtzig! (79, 80)-le contaba el albino- ¡Sólo 20 más, vamos!

Pasado el mes, Gilbert le enseñaba técnicas de combate europeas junto con sus entrenamientos diarios además de que le mostró como utilizar una nueva arma letal: La bayoneta la cual revolucionó el estilo de lucha de los rebeldes.

El barón colgó diferentes sacos de tela llenos de pasto en las ramas de los árboles representando a los británicos para que los americanos los atacaran.

-¡Ahora!-le ordenó Prusia y el menor corrió hacia el saco rápidamente y lo apuñaló-¡Muy lento! Ahí, cejotas ya te hubiera volado la cabeza. ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Los soldados practicaban día y noche sin descanso porque su tarea no era fácil, no todos los días te enfrentabas a la mayor potencia mundial de la época.

Von Steuben había inspirado una nueva esperanza en los rebeldes y los alentaba a mejorar día a día con duros entrenamientos para que ellos tuvieran una oportunidad de vencer a las casacas rojas.

-¡Una vez más! ¡Apuñala el saco con fuerza!-gritó Gilbert mirando como el menor corría rápidamente- ¡Esquiva una bala!- el rubio se agachó esquivando una bala imaginaria para rápidamente levantar la bayoneta pero cuando debía utilizar toda su fuerza para apuñalar el saco, no podía hacerlo, tan solo clavaba la bayoneta un par de centímetros-¡Decepcionante!

-I'm sorry-murmuró Alfred mientras sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, no podría apuñalar a Arthur, no podría

-¡El viejo Fritz se sentiría asqueado con tu actitud!-le espetó quitándole la bayoneta y con un fuerte golpe, clavó el filo en el saco, destrozándolo. Alfred miraba el saco destruido que yacía en el suelo- ¡Al suelo y dame 50 lagartijas!

El americano suspiró y se agachó para hacer lo que el mayor le había ordenado mientras pensaba que quizás fallaría en su misión, quizás no había logrado enterrar por completo lo que sentía por el inglés y eso era lo que lo iba conducir a la perdición.

-Así que de eso se trata todo ¿nein?-dijo el albino cuando el ojiazul le confesó el por qué no podía apuñalar el saco- Yo renuncio…

-¡¿What?!-exclamó el menor asustado-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Claro que puedo!-le dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¡He estado perdiendo mi tiempo! Yo entrenándote para que no puedas ni siquiera apuñalar un estúpido saco. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te encuentres frente a Kirkland?

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó asustado y preocupado por su debilidad-¡No lo sé!

-¡Pues yo si se!-le espetó furioso-¡No vas a hacer nada! ¡Te vas a poner a llorar y quizás hasta correrías a sus brazos como niña!

-¡No lo haré!-exclamó Alfred- ¡No me voy a retractar!

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!-le exigió el europeo dándole la bayoneta- ¡Ve y apuñala a ese estúpido saco!

El americano tomó el arma con las dos manos, no podía dudar, en el momento de la verdad no debía cometer errores, miles de personas se encontraban sobre sus hombros y no iba a decepcionarlos. Salió corriendo hacia el saco rápidamente, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y, aunque tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apuñaló al saco, destruyéndolo.

Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en la boca del prusiano cuando vio el pasto caer al suelo- Estás listo…-

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	19. The final battle

Era el año de 1781, Nueva York se encontraba ocupada por los británicos desde 1777 pero, a pesar de que el 80% de los neoyorquinos era fiel a la corona británica, ese 20% marcaría la diferencia en la guerra. Ahí, una red de espías había estado pasando información a los rebeldes. Con técnicas revolucionarias como la creación de la tinta invisible, los espías enviaban información desde Nueva York acerca de los planes de los ingleses.

Arthur estaba furioso, cansado y triste. Esta guerra, que él había pensado que duraría seis meses ya llevaba seis años. Nunca pensó que el americano pudiera darle esa clase de problemas. Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, lo hubiera visto como un peligro para su imperio pero ahora notaba lo equivocado que estaba. Ese niño lo había obligado a refugiarse en el único territorio americano que tenía bajo su mando.

-Sir… Sir…-lo llamó una voz. Un mensajero irrumpió en su oficina

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó cansinamente el ojiverde levantándose de su silla

-Se ha visto una flota francesa cerca de Rhode Island, sir-dijo el recién llegado. Arthur soltó un puñetazo contra el escritorio. Maldito wine bastard, había osado meter la nariz en un asunto que no le incumbía. Pero no importaba, después de todo siempre era gratificante descargar su ira contra la rana.

-Envía un mensaje al muelle, que preparen la armada, los interceptaremos antes de que toquen tierra-indicó el británico colocándose su sombrero de pirata. El hombre salió del lugar y el inglés se miró al espejo.

Hacer corajes debilitaba su magia por lo que su ojo derecho se volvió azul poco a poco. Había estado ocupando magia para esconder su ojo celeste y eso lo agotaba bastante pero esperaba que pronto la guerra acabara y por fin poder tener el descanso que tanto se merecía.

El mensajero salió rumbo al muelle y dio las órdenes del capitán Kirkland. Los marineros comenzaron a moverse, alistando los barcos. Después de dar el mensaje, el hombre fue a una taberna, la cual se encontraba vacía a excepción del dueño que limpiaba el local.

-Kirkland va a mandar una flota a Rhode Island-le murmuró- Hay que avisar a Jones y a Washington.

El cantinero asintió y redactó una carta con tinta invisible para enviarla. Después de pasarla de manera secreta a un campesino, él se la entregó a Washington.

-Hay que mover a las tropas a Nueva York-dijo Washington al leer el mensaje- ¿Estás listo, Jones?

Los ojos azules de la futura nación chocaron contra la mirada escarlata del prusiano el cual asintió en señal de apoyo

-Si… estoy listo-dijo firmemente-Dile a Francis que rodee Nueva York para obligar a los británicos a que se queden ahí.

La armada francesa se dirigió al peligro para jugar un papel crítico en la guerra. Con éste apoyo junto con el ejército perfectamente armado, disciplinado y organizado, los rebeldes estaban listos para una batalla en campo abierto.

Inglaterra estaba sorprendido y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, estaba asustado. Se encontraba completamente sitiado, tanto por tierra como por mar. Lo que quedaba del ejército ingles se encontraba en York Town, Virginia. Los rebeldes prepararon trincheras ahí mientras esperaban la señal para atacar.

-¡¿Qué pasa, bloody hell?!-le espetó Arthur a uno de sus comandantes- ¿Dónde están los refuerzos que solicité?

-Sir, me temo que el señor Scott no enviará refuerzos, esta guerra ha sido muy costosa-le respondió- Solo nos queda esperar a que el cielo nos ayude.

El corazón del inglés se heló, su respiración se detuvo y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Tenía miedo. Iba a perder esta guerra por falta de hombres. Su nación simplemente no había aguantado.

-Es increíble-dijo el ojiverde sentándose en una silla dentro de su casa de campaña llevando una mano a su frente- Aguanté más de 100 años de guerra contra Francia… y no aguanté seis años contra Alfred…

Su corazón latía dolorosamente mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Apretó los puños con impotencia al ver a sus hombres moviéndose con miedo en las trincheras. Ahí se encontraba él, la potencia mundial más poderosa del mundo, temblando de miedo y llorando de desesperación.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para terminar la guerra con un golpe decisivo.

-Tu sueño es que él te tome en cuenta ¿no?-le preguntó Gilbert a Alfred antes de la batalla. El rubio asintió- Entonces no te detengas hasta alcanzar ese sueño…

- Esta guerra se acaba aquí-dijo Washington-Es hora de demostrar quienes somos…

El corazón de Alfred latía dolorosamente mientras se ponía su casaca azul, estaba temblando de miedo pero debía hacerlo, sus hombres habían llegado muy lejos, su nación no podía rendirse.

Todos estaban en silencio, esperando la señal. Gilbert puso su mano en el hombro del menor dándole unos últimos consejos. Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras se formaba un nudo en la garganta del americano.

Pronto vieron la señal. Una serie de bengalas rojas iluminaron el cielo.

-Lo harás bien, Alfred-dijo el prusiano. El ojiazul asintió y saliendo de las trincheras, todos los americanos comenzaron a correr hacia las trincheras de York Town donde se encontraban 9,000 tropas británicas.

Recorrieron 90 metros hacia el ejército enemigo entre el fuego cruzado y cuidándose de las granadas de mano inglesas. Arthur miraba a los rebeldes correr, derribó a algunos con su mosquete buscando con desesperación al joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se escuchó un trueno y comenzó a llover. El cielo estaba gris y apagado como si el cielo estuviese llorando ante el hecho de que dos partes de un todo, lucharan entre sí…

Los británicos atacaban sin dudar mientras que los americanos, movidos por sus ansias de libertad, no pensaban rendirse. Algunos rebeldes cayeron pero la mayoría se mantuvo en pie, listos para el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra los ingleses. Las casacas rojas salieron de la trinchera para luchar pensando que lograrían vencer pero pronto vieron que no estaban enfrentando al mismo ejército desorganizado que había iniciado la guerra. La lluvia mojaba el terreno haciendo sus pasos más lentos debido al lodo. Todo parecía estar en su contra.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur recorrieron el campo lleno de lodo y fango, sus hombres caían en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Su corazón se detuvo de nuevo. ¿Cómo era que ese niño, que tenía menos de 200 años de edad podía haberlo superado?

Los británicos comenzaron a rendirse, se dieron cuenta que no eran rivales para los rebeldes, estaban cansados y la mayoría, heridos. Los mosquetes ingleses comenzaron a caer uno por uno. Pronto, solo quedó un inglés con mosquete.

Arthur estaba de pie en el centro del campo con su mosquete en la mano. Gotas de lluvia mojaban su cabello y su casaca roja. Tras él se encontraba Francia, bloqueando cualquier ruta de escape. Frente a él, se encontraba Alfred con los pocos rebeldes que habían sobrevivido. Estaba solo, completamente solo.

Alfred dio un par de pasos al frente separándose de su ejército, tenía la bayoneta en alto. Ambos rubios se apuntaron mutuamente mientras la llovizna los mojaba y los hacía tiritar de frío. Gilbert miraba desde atrás del ejército rebelde esperando que todas las pláticas hubieran servido. Este era el final.

El inglés atacó al americano el cual se defendió con su bayoneta. Un sonido agudo se escuchaba cada vez que los adversarios se atacaban… era el sonido de la separación…

Inglaterra sentía un vacio en su pecho, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, después de todo, America era parte de él y no quería perderlo. Se negaba a aceptar su derrota mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La futura nación sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que estaba luchando contra su mentor, su amigo, su consejero…

La lluvia cayó con mucha más fuerza. Alfred podía ver la impotencia y la tristeza en esos ojos verdes que por mucho tiempo lo habían mirado con cariño. Debía ser fuerte, debía cortar los lazos que lo ataban a ese hombre o no podría vencerlo. Debía ser la gran nación que todos esperaban, debía aceptar de una vez el peso que todos habían puesto sobre sus hombros.

-Escucha, ya no soy Nueva Inglaterra, soy Estados Unidos y, después de todo, escojo la libertad…-le gritó con determinación destruyendo todo su ser- ya no soy un niño, ni tampoco tu hermano menor. Yo… ¡Ahora mismo me independizo de ti!

Arthur podía escuchar como su corazón se destruía con cada una de las palabras del menor. La desesperación y la impotencia que reinaban en su ser, pronto fueron reemplazadas por una ira cegadora por lo que arremetió contra el ojiazul…

-¡No lo aceptaré!-gritó Inglaterra y de un golpe, la bayoneta del estadounidense terminó en el suelo. El inglés le apuntó. Su corazón latía dolorosamente, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, su ira era tan grande que deseaba poder acabar con ese ojiazul de una vez por todas-Por eso es que en el fondo eres un ingenuo… ¡git!...

El americano pensó que sus latidos estaban contados, escuchó como sus hombres le apuntaban al mayor. Su vida había pasado frente a sus ojos esperando el inevitable final pero de pronto… el inglés bajó el arma.

-¿Cómo podría disparar? ¡Idiot!-le espetó Arthur tirando su mosquete antes de caer de rodillas en el lodo totalmente impotente. No había podido eliminarlo. Era débil. El mirar esos ojos iguales a los de Mar lo habían destruido por completo-Bloody hell… ¿por qué tiene que ser así?... ¡Fuck!...

Las lágrimas de dolor y desesperación hicieron su aparición en sus ojos verdes, él había cedido, nada volvería a ser igual después de ese día. El británico se tapó la cara con una mano en un intento por detener las lágrimas, pero fue en vano. Su corazón yacía en mil pedazos en su interior y no había nada en su ser, ni una luz de esperanza.

-Inglaterra…-susurró Alfred con un nudo en la garganta. Miró a la potencia llorando amargamente en el suelo de rodillas, a sus pies. Esto era lo mejor para Arthur. Así no vería como su pequeño había sido consumido por la amargura. El no vería como la maldad carcomía su ser. Porque ese era su destino. Estados Unidos había sido elegido por Dios para ser la mayor potencia mundial y él debía cargar con ello el resto de su existencia-A pesar… de que solías ser tan grande…

Después de seis largos años de lucha, los rebeldes habían logrado lo imposible.

La libertad tenía un precio. Arthur había perdido a su hijo, su colonia más preciada y Alfred había perdido su infancia, su inocencia, su felicidad y su alegría. Había nacido una nación fría, controladora, manipuladora y cruel: Estados Unidos de America…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	20. Epílogo

Habían pasado varios años desde que el chico se había independizado, Arthur seguía deprimido y no había salido de su isla durante todo ese tiempo. El francés había tratado de animarlo pero solo había ganado que el británico lo lanzara de cabeza al río Támesis.

Su mal humor había causado que el nivel del río aumentara por las fuertes lluvias, sin embargo un día se levantó y decidió que era momento de seguir adelante. No podía encerrarse en su isla para siempre por lo que decidió salir de su casa para saber que había pasado con el mundo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Alfred no solo había seguido adelante sino que estaba creciendo de manera alarmante buscando tener la supremacía mundial.

Los chismes de que era un país amargado, frío y corrompido por sus presidentes preocupó al británico por lo que, secando sus lágrimas tomó el primer barco al nuevo mundo una vez más.

La noticia de que Inglaterra lo visitaría tomó al ojiazul por sorpresa pero no importaba, esperaba que llegara y viera con orgullo como rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en potencia como todos esperaban de él.

El europeo llegó a la casa del estadounidense respirando profundamente para no ponerse a llorar. Tocó la puerta y aguardó tratando de mantenerse sereno. Un grito le indicó que entrara por lo que abrió la puerta y entró a la casa.

El menor se encontraba sentado en un sillón con las manos unidas por las yemas de los dedos. Tenía parte del rostro ensombrecido y su sola presencia incomodaba al mayor.

-Vaya Arthur ¿a qué debo tu visita?-preguntó. Su voz sonaba fría y sin vida.

-Alfred, ¿qué te ha pasado?-preguntó el inglés sin rodeos completamente estupefacto. No podía creer que ese ser tan vacío pudiera ser su ex colonia

-Nada-dijo con la misma voz monótona- Solo estoy aceptando mi destino como potencia mundial

-¡¿Quién te dijo eso, bloody hell?!-exclamó Arthur- ¡Eres un niño! Los planes de dominar el mundo déjaselos a alguien tan perdido en el poder como España o incluso yo…

-Todos lo saben, todos me lo dicen, incluso tú-dijo y el británico se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal. Sin darse cuenta, él también había puesto un peso en los hombros de su pequeño.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas por más que había tratado de evitarlo. La guerra había destruido a su pequeño y todo había sido su culpa si tan solo no lo hubiera involucrado, nada hubiera pasado.

-Alfred… -sin poder evitarlo, se acercó y lo abrazó colocando la cabeza ajena contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Todo es culpa mía, debí ponerte más atención y alejarte de las armas… debí educarte bien pero… no podía hacerlo… nunca pude ponerte una mano encima…

El menor escuchaba el latido del corazón del inglés mientras éste sollozaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió reconfortado, el frío que cubría su corazón comenzaba a derretirse.

-Debí darme cuenta de lo que te pasaba…-dijo parándose frente a él secándose las lágrimas- Hace casi 100 años que no has reído… ni sonreído… ni jugado… y todo es culpa mía…

El mayor cayó de rodillas frente al americano una vez más al darse cuenta de que había sido él quien había le había quitado sus juguetes y su infancia para poner un arma y responsabilidad en sus manos.

El ojiazul lo miraba fríamente pero pronto su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. Ya no se sentía vacío, sentía muchas cosas en su interior.

-Alfred… -el mayor lo miró con ojos llorosos- Por favor, si te queda algo de cariño por mí, cúmpleme mi deseo. Quiero verte reír otra vez… quiero que recuperes esa inocencia e ingenuidad que mi guerra te quitó… quiero que veas la vida como la veías cuando eras niño… ¿Harías eso por mi?

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta del estadounidense y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sorprendido llevó su mano al lugar tomando esa pequeña gota de agua salada. No había llorado desde hacía más de 100 años...

Entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sus mejillas le hormigueaban por ese movimiento de músculos que no había realizado durante tanto tiempo. Parpadeó varias veces dejando que la responsabilidad, la frialdad, la amargura y los deseos de poder desaparecieran de su ser.

Arthur pudo percibir esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos azules, esa chispa que tanto adoraba y sin pensarlo, se puso de pie lanzándose a los brazos del menor sin embargo, por el impulso, el sillón se fue para atrás tirando a ambos.

-¡Alfie!-exclamó el ojiverde preocupado viendo como el menor se sobaba la cabeza después de haber recibido el impacto- ¿Estás bien?

Una suave risa salió de los labios del americano, su sonrisa se ensanchaba y ésta se volvía cada vez más estruendosa.

-Jajajaja –Alfred reía, no con sarcasmo sino con alegría. Inglaterra se limpió las mejillas disfrutando de esa risa como si fuera música para sus oídos- Arthur, te ves ridículo con esa corbata Jajajaja

El británico se sonrojó indignado y se levantó molesto

-Yo preocupándome por ti y tú burlándote-le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos-Bloody emancipated…

-Yo estaré alegre por ti, Arthur- el ojiazul se levantó del sillón sonriendo ampliamente y no dudo en abrazar al mayor- No quiero verte llorar por mi culpa nunca más…

El mayor cerró los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

-Te extrañé Alfred…-murmuró deseando que el menor pudiera vivir como un niño y que su inocencia oculta lo salvara de la corrupción en el mundo, quizás sus presidentes harían de él una poderosa nación pero, con suerte, él lograría mantener su personalidad intacta- De verdad te extrañé, mi pequeño.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que les depararía el futuro pero gracias a Arthur, Alfred podría sonreír a pesar de las dificultades y ser el chico alegre, enérgico y optimista que todos conocen en la actualidad…

Uno depende del otro pues son dos partes de un todo, si una no está bien, la otra tampoco lo estará y viceversa. Sus lazos iban más allá de un lazo familiar, lo que los unía eran recuerdos, deseos, anhelos, miedos, tristezas y un futuro… juntos…

**"La independencia siempre fue mi deseo; la dependencia siempre fue mi destino"**

* * *

Y terminamos, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que comentaron, realmente me subieron el ánimo y la inspiración . Gracias a todos por leer y espero que lean el resto de mis fics.

Gracias por su tiempo y su atención

Nos vemos en otro fic

Ghostpen94


End file.
